Revenge
by Seeing through blind eyes
Summary: Au. Quinn needs Rachel's help to get revenge on her mother. Warning: substance abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys I thought I'd throw this one out there. Let me know what you think, anything you think... really anything, if you think your dog is pregnant and want to share go ahead.**

**One thing though: I wrote this story with other characters and after an intense internal debate, I decided to change just a couple of characters to glee ones (Originally I only wanted to have Quinn and Rachel). I hope this works out * crosses fingers***

She got of her bike, took her school bag from the seat compartment, while replacing it with her helm, shouldered it and started moving to her friends. She was almost there when a blond bumped into her and fell to the floor. The blond she just crashed into got up and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Watch where you're going freak" It was one of the three cronies that followed the red head, better known as queen bee Quinn Fabray, everywhere. The dumb blond that had the nerve insult her immediately got an elbow in the ribs from the apparently smarter blond called Cameron. The brunette, she believed was called Tina, just stood there observing the scene with a frown.

"Look" she said as she looked at her friends at the nearby table "I'd love to swap insults with one another but we both know you will lose. So I'm just going to be nice and leave you and your enormous ego alone. Now go ahead and follow you queen" She fixed the blonde with a glare and brushed past the dumb blond.

"Are you really that stupid Sharon? You do know that is Rachel Berry, right?"

Sharon shrugged "Well she should look where she's going, plus it's not like she is going to kill me for that".

"Well people say her brother is in jail for killing someone and apparently she is just like him. I mean she did break Finn's nose when he knocked her lunch tray out of her hands. By accident I might add. Besides her dad is working…"

Quinn decided that she had enough of this conversation and interrupted "Those are just rumours..." "Well they don't just make those things up" Cameron tried to continue but Quinn cut her off again

"Why are we talking about her, you are supposed to help plan the ultimate payback on my mom!"

Rachel sat down at the lunch table with her friends and mumbled "hi guys". Her sister, Santana, just nodded and offered her a sandwich. Brittany didn't even look up and just continued copying Santana's homework.

"So" Puck asked "I thought you were skipping today and what did the devil want?"

They had been watching the exchange closely to make sure things wouldn't escalade. The showdowns between Rachel and Quinn had become legendary because neither one would back down easily. One of their 'confrontations' ended with a broken lunch table, two dented lockers and an empty fire extinguisher.

Quinn was one of the few people that dared to give them trouble which made her even more popular. Normally their little group would be ignored, mostly because of Rachel and Santana's reputation. They were the rejects of the school but Puck couldn't care less though he loved their little dysfunctional group. He was overly protective over what he mostly thought of as his girls, they were his family and he was happy.

Refocusing on Rachel he listened to her response. She shrugged and swallowed the bite she just took of the sandwich "Ah well the usual just yell a little but mostly staying out of my way because I'm 'trouble'. Oh and my dad came home from work so I decided to run and hide in hell".

The bell rang, way too soon for Rachel's liking, she ran a hand though her dyed black hair "great a double English period with Miss I've-got-beautiful-blond-hair-look-at-me". Brittany and Santana just snickered and took of to their respective classes.

"Just be happy her cronies aren't there" Puck laughed

Rachel laughed agreeing with him and jumped on his back "Now carry me to English"

Puck mumbled something that sounded like "you are lucky I like you".

* * *

When Quinn got to English she had nearly worked out her plan. Her mom needs to pay for making her life miserable. Her mom would freak if she started dating a bad boy and even more if she dated a girl.

So Quinn decided that combining the two would be the ultimate revenge, the only problem was that she needed a girl that wanted to help her with her plan. This could be problematic, her friends wouldn't do and she couldn't just walk up to a random girl and ask for her help.

Quinn got to her usual seat in the back of the class and decided to text Ashley and ask her for advice. Just as she sends the text, Puck and Rachel walked in. The blond shot them a glare as Rachel hopped of Puck's back and Puck took a seat next to her. Rachel flopped down next to him. Tina texted her back clearly not agreeing with the plan, Quinn had expected that much.

_I'm doing it__ nway help me out... I need som1 to play my gf x Q_

_Just ask __Rachel LOL x T_

She knew it was just a joke but Rachel was the perfect girl for the job. She rode a motorcycle, had piercings and Quinn was willing to bet her hand that she had tattoos too. Not only did she have the whole bad girl look going she was gay too. So this solved one problem but it brought up a next one, they hated each other.

Quinn was in deep thought, to her right Rachel dabbled in her binder while Puck had fallen asleep and was drooling. After about half an hour she decided she had no other option then to ask Rachel for her help. She couldn't wait to set her plan in motion so she needed to ask Rachel soon. Fortunately Quinn knew that their Friday schedule was nearly the same and they had a free period next.

As soon as the bell rang Rachel was out of the classroom, she hated Fridays they were useless, the only class she had left was chemistry after a free period. She concluded her life sucked and she considered skipping that period. She then opted to go anyways because she would have to wait for the rest of her friends, as she didn't want to go home. Rachel got out a cigarette and walked to star bucks, she was about to walk in when she saw Quinn walk towards her.

"Look princes I don't feel like it…"

"I just need to ask you a favour"

"Ok…. No"

Rachel walked in, got her coffee and sat down, only to have Quinn sit down across from her.

She let out a sigh and wondered what she did to deserve this. Deciding that she didn't feel like fighting she thought that letting blond speak would be the easiest way to get rid of her.

"Fine ask, you've got 1 minute and then I'll kick your ass back to your castle" Rachel growled.

"Ok I need your help to freak out my mom" Quinn rushed it out and the other girl just smirked.

"How?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow, her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her.

Quinn hesitated "you need to pretend you're my girlfriend"

"Tempting but no" Rachel checked the clock on the wall "30 seconds to convince me"

"Ok, my mom, she just ignores me and goes around with her boy toys. She doesn't even know what I do or who I am, it's like I don't exist. Freaking her out seems the best way to get her to notice me. I'm not prepared to jump of a cliff so this was the next best thing." Quinn said almost begging Rachel to help her.

Rachel took some time to think, Quinn seemed genuine but she still didn't trust the girl. Making a quick pro and con list she decided that she would help Quinn. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have the queen bee owe her and it should be fun. Rachel decided she deserved a little fun and decided to see how far Quinn would go for this.

"Well I like freaking out moms and it would be a good reason to spend even less time at home but this is not going to work princes. I hate you, you hate me on top of that there isn't enough reason for me to do this" she said taking a sip from her coffee.

"Look I'll get you a new surfboard, motorcycle or whatever, you are my best chance at this."

"Fine, get me a new guitar, make that two and a new surfboard, then we have a deal. Oh and I'm allowed to still hate you and pick on your followers." Rachel held out her hand and waited while the blond thought things over, it only took her a couple of seconds though. Two guitars and a surfboard, her family was filthy rich and everybody knew it, they could buy those things with the change they had in their pockets. "Deal".

Rachel stood up, snatched her coffee of the table and walked to the door where she waited for Quinn to follow her. They walked side by side back to school. "So what do you want me to do oh mighty one?" Rachel asked Quinn, while checking her phone for new texts. "I mean I can't just show up at your house and say: hi I'm the girlfriend".

"I didn't think about that" The popular girl said while frowning.

Rachel grumbled "Oh now I need to come up with the plan too?" and then continued with a wicked smile "That's going to cost you blondie!" She was a little annoyed with the girl though.

"I'm not paying you for something I can think of myself, go rob a bank if you need money so badly"

"You think I would let you buy me guitars if I need money? On top of that princes you couldn't even think of a plan that would be believable" The shorter of the two snickered, it wasn't as if she hadn't heard the you-are-poor insult before, it actually started to grow old.

Rachel continued talking "Look if you want it to be believable you need to do it bit by bit, just drop my name every now and then for the next week. Then we'll talk".

"Fine but this doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you. This is just because you had a good point." Quinn turns on her heal and walks back to school. Rachel opted to go back to star bucks and wait there for her friends, they were bound to come there after school anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me likey reviews, thanks guys and thanks for the grammar and spell corrections. English isn't my first language so some of those slipped by me and my grammar control. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well... happy reading.**

"You are going to pretend to be dating the wicked witch so she can freak out her mom? You are crazy Rach." Santana said as she took a cigarette from her sister.

They were hanging out at Brittany's apartment, Brittany emancipated last year so they spend most of their time there. Her parents are rich business people that moved to England, they paid for the house and gave her a monthly allowance so she could stay with her friends. Puck and Brittany were sitting on the floor, trying to play video games but they had been laughing throughout Rachel's explanation. Puck recovered just enough to throw his spliff at Santana and tell Rachel she was doomed. "Rach you are crazy, you'll rip her head off and be shipped off to jail befo..." it changed to a yell when he found out Brittany started the game up again.

"Whatever I'm getting two new guitars and a surfboard plus it's a good excuse to stay away from home and you guys.".

Santana passed the joint she rolled to Rach "Ray what are you going to tell dad?" she asked with concern etched on her face. She was the only one that was allowed to call Rachel, Ray, it was short for the childhood nickname Ray Ray.

Rachel blew out the smoke and chuckled at the look on Puck's face, he was currently getting his ass kicked by Brittany. "He's never home anyways and the times he does come home early, I want to be away, it's a win win situation. He doesn't care what we do and if he asks, I'll just say I'm here. We almost live here anyways, he knows that.". It was true, the whole gang had a key to the place so they could just come and go as they pleased. They even had more clothes in Brittany's house then their own.

Rachel stole the controller from Puck and replaced it with the joint. "You suck… San, we both know that we are just home to take care of each other. Why not both spend even less time there."

Santana went over and hugged her sister "I always knew you were one of the few with brains in the family. Now give me that controller or I'll have to kick your ass!". "But I didn't even get to..." Rachel let out a sigh and handed the controller over anyway. She loved her sister, it was good to know that there was at least someone in her family that was there for her.

Puck got up to fix himself a sandwich, Rachel was just sitting on the couch watching as her sister and her best friend were play fighting. Apparently Brittany bumped into Santana so she cheated on their video game, according to Santana that is, currently her sister was on top of the blonde demanding an apology. Rachel released a contend sigh, she loved her friends.

* * *

Quinn pretended to listen while she blocking out her friends voices. She had just explained the plan and was now on the receiving end of Sharon and Cameron lecture. Tina was in the corner watching TV, she already made her point about the plan and was leaving it at that.

"You asked that freak to pretend to be your girlfriend? That is just asking for trouble Quinn. Just watch your back, she'll steal everything in your house or rape you or start a meth lab in the basement." Quinn wondered if the two even knew what meth was and snickered.

"Shar is right, you can't trust her" Cameron added.

"Look I'm going to do this with her help, whether you like it or not. We made a deal and if she does steal the TV it's only positive in my opinion" Quinn finally snapped at them.

* * *

Rachel walked up to Quinn at her locker after their last period, of course her cronies were by her side in just a second."Down girls or should I say wroof wroof?" Rachel deadpanned before turning her attention to the blond. "So it's been a week, I think it's time to put phase 2 in action". Quinn nodded and waited for Rachel to continue her explanation

"I think you should tell you're mom we're hanging out twice this week" Quinn tries to interrupt her but Rachel kept going "We are not hanging though, unless you want me to rip your head off… Oh and I need your number." Quinn put her number in Rachel's phone and handed it back to the dark haired girl.

From the other side of the hallway Brittany shouted "Rach! Come on, we're going.". Sharon took this chance to drag Quinn and Tina away. Cameron tried to snipe something at Rachel when she passed by but was beaten to the punch by said girl "Ey Tinkerbelle, Paris is running that way… hurry, you might need to think for yourself". Cameron closed her mouth, turned on her heel and followed after her friends.

Catching up with her friends, who were waiting impatiently for her, Rachel pulled out her phone and sent the blond a text. "Who are you texting?" She didn't bother to answer so Brittany snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Who was she texting?" Santana tried again.

Brittany looked down and read the text "Well it's the wicked witch of the west… princes tell your mom car broke down and I'm coming to pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to do that? The whole rip her head off, going to jail thing still stands you know"

Puck asked while unlocking his car. Brittany made a dash for the passenger seat and jumped in.

"Brittany S. Pierce! Get your ass out of there right now!"

"I beat you, deal with it S! Plus you know what happens when the two of us are in the back" Brittany stated as she pointed between Rachel and herself. Rachel rolled her eyes, of course, it was the perfect blackmail but she didn't see the point of bringing up that moment every time.

"Ok eeeew, don't remind me of that, it was enough to witness that once. I still want the front seat though, you guys couldn't date if your life depended on it."

"San just get your ass in here!" Puck shouted from his seat as he started his jeep.

* * *

The next morning Rachel came walking into the kitchen only to find her sister still cooking. "Hurry up man I need to fix me some breakfast, I can't face the demon on an empty stomach."

"Quit whining Ray, I got here first." Santana grumbled

"You kidnapped the only clean pan in the house! I can't live on just cereal! I'll die!"

Santana just rolled her eyes and continued her cooking, Puck, who had been drinking coffee at the kitchen table, let out a sigh "Here have the left over pizza, we all know you like it as breakfast."

"Yes, I win!" Rachel squealed "I was looking for that earlier but the evil sister over there said it was gone!"

"I thought it was, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered with the bacon and eggs." Santana said, snickering at how easy it was to make her sister happy, Rachel looked like a little kid on her birthday. The girl had a never ending hunger, or so it seemed sometimes.

Rachel took a seat at the kitchen table and began shovelling in the pizza. "So my dear little sister, are you taking the car or the motorcycle?" Santana questioned.

"Good question," she mumbled mauling it over "what would freak out a mom more: a girl in a jeep with blaring metal or a girl on a bike?"

"Where is my Ramones shirt?" Brittany asked, walking in wearing just jeans and a bra "And take the bike it would definitely freak my mom out."

"You mean the shirt Santana is wearing?" Rachel asked, while observing her sister. She noticed Santana's eyes sweep over the other girl's body and linger on her abs. Brittany took a look at the shirt Santana was wearing, grumbled something and turned around to find another shirt.

"You know, if people saw this they would think I'm gay... I mean, I see you guys in your underwear way to often for us just being friends" Puck stated

"You know you love us." Rachel winked "And they already think that.".

"Whatever, we both know which one of us got laid last weekend." Puck said as he stole the last pizza slice to get back at her. Rachel just ruffled his hair and took the keys to her motorcycle. She collected her stuff and walked towards her motorcycle. It was her bike but she shared it with her sister so she could use her sister's car. Rachel was lucky the bike was here otherwise she would have had to get up even earlier to get it from their own house.

* * *

When she got to Quinn's house her jaw dropped, she knew the girl was rich but all her jokes about a castle weren't too far of. She stood in front of a mansion that would fit her house, even though it was small, about eight times she was sure of it. She rang the bell and there was a voice that answered through the speaker.

"Whose there?"

Rachel hesitated "Ermm... I'm Rachel, Quinn's ride to school?" It came out more as a question.

There was no answer but after a couple of seconds the gate rolled open. Rachel pulled up and parked her bike in front of the house. She took of her helm, walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a middle aged blond woman, she looked a good for a mother. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the woman asked with a look somewhere between disgust and anger.

The brunette frowned "I'm Rachel, Quinn's ride to school. Sorry I thought you just opened the gate for me." Fortunately before things could get awkward Quinn appeared and gave Rachel a hug. She whispered in Rachel's ear "Don't get used to it.". Rachel just raised an eyebrow in disbelieve.

"You look nice today, shall we go?" She said with a flirty grin. Just as they were about to walk away Quinn's mom spoke up "Darling wear a helmet! I don't want you to be driven to death by that girl." the last part was sneered out, making it perfectly clear she didn't like her daughter's 'friend'.

Rachel just snickered as she walked to her bike while the other two bickered back and forth, this was going to be fun. She walked back to the door, where the discussion was still going, with a helm in her hands. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her down to her bike while handing her the helm and shouting back to the woman in the doorway "We really need to go, I don't want to be late for school".

"Bye Mom." the addressed woman just slammed the door closed.

All politeness dropping from their faces Quinn and Rachel turned to each other. "What was that hand holding stuff? We didn't agree on you touching me!" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Relax princes, if you didn't complete your beauty sleep don't take it out on me! Besides, do you want to make your mom believe we are sleeping together, or not?" She took a seat on the bike after placing their bags in the seat compartment. "Oh and you hugged me remember, now stop whining and hop on."

She put her helm on and waited for Quinn to sit behind her. Rachel grabbed behind her and put Quinn's arms around her waist in order to keep her from falling of. When they got to school they parted ways. "I'm your lift back too, so don't forget to text me Hilton." Rachel shouted after Quinn, laughing when she heard the blond grumbling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the whole Jamie thing guys! I originally wrote this story with other characters but halfway through I decided to change them to the glee characters, shouldn't happen again…**** Righty busy weeks coming, I hope I can update once a week *crosses fingers*. **

**My internet is acting weird too, ****so I decided to give you guys a dubble update.**

After school Quinn went to Starbucks to get some coffee in her system since she didn't have any this morning. Rachel would pick her up in about 45 minutes, she was done earlier then Rachel who got in trouble and needed to go to the principal. According to Rachel that took quite long because they tended to hit heads. Quinn thought things over, it had been two weeks since Rachel came to pick her up and she continued to feed her mom little hints, like telling her she was hanging out with Rachel when she was at Tina's. Her mom pressured her into brining her car to the garage so they would have to do things differently. It was a good sign though apparently mom was starting to get nervous.

About 30 minutes later Rachel took a seat next to her, threw her leather jacket over the back of the chair and sipped her coffee in deep thought. Quinn turned to Rachel, who in turn was still in deep thought playing with her lip ring and staring into her coffee, she had decided to discuss the matter with her. "So jail break, I think my mom finds it odd I'm always at your place because I mostly hang out at home with my friends"

Rachel shook her head returning back to reality and took a sip of coffee "Well then we should hang at your place. The only problem is that I might contaminate your house with poor germs" she dead panned. "That and she'll catch on, I mean your acting talent is about as big as your brain".

"Whatever... let's just go to my place to hang and have loads of fun" Quinn said voice dripping with sarcasm while she stood up to throw away her cup.

Rachel just shrugged and followed. They walked outside and got into Santana's car. When they arrived at Quinn's house Rachel saw Quinn's mom, named Rose, she found that out yesterday, looking out the window.

She parked the car and jumped out. As she rounded the car to open the passenger door she pretended to not see the older woman. She opened the car door and let Quinn out.

"Don't walk away yet you mom is looking" Rachel said as she took a couple of steps closer to Quinn.

Keeping a fake smile on her face Quinn said "Don't get used to this"

"What makes you think I would?" Rachel smirked as she put her hand on the roof of the car and leaned even closer and put her mouth right next to her ear. "You should be happy if I don't throw up" then she pulled back, leaned in and kissed her. Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's hips while Quinn herself leaned back against the car.

The kiss wasn't long and was barely more then a longish peck but Quinn was sure her mother would believe they were dating now. After all they had been holding hands and be touchy feely every time Rachel came to pick her up. They pulled apart and Rachel just walked back round to get their bags from the backseat. She handed Quinn her bag, then walked to the front door and waited while Quinn opened the door.

They walked into the kitchen where Rachel took a seat at the table while Quinn went to get some drinks from the fridge. "So do you think your mom saw that princes?" Quinn threw a bottle of water towards Rachel. "I think she did, she could walk in at any moment by the way, so let's be civil ok?"

Rachel opened the bottle and took a sip "sure babe" and walked over to Quinn. Just when the blond was about to ask what Rachel was doing, her mother walked in. Rachel jumped away quickly so it looked like her mom walked in on something "Hi mom I thought you were at the spa?" The other girl walked back to the table and grabbed the bottle of water she left there.

"No that was yesterday" Quinn's mom said through gritted teeth, she had a death grip on the purse she was holding and was clearly upset.

"Ok" Quinn said pausing a second before continuing "well we'll be in my room if you are looking for us"

She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, as soon as they rounded the corner she dropped the hand and marched towards her room. Up the stairs, left through the hallway.

Quinn pushed her sister out of the way as she got to their part of the mansion. That stupid drama queen always got in her way, Quinn often wondered why they had to have their own part together. When her older brother still lived at home she would share the left part with him and her sister got the room on the right side near their parents. Now Quinn had the largest room of the house and it was the furthest away from her parents but the little brad got her old room which was the one right across from hers.

When they got to Quinn's room she plopped down and turned on the tv, while Rachel just took a seat in the window casting that had a couple of pillows in it. The room was nice and big but it still had a homey feel. She didn't look around to much and appear to nosey, instead Rachel grabbed her sketch book out of her bag and continued the drawing she started a couple of weeks ago. She didn't get a chance to finish it yet, she had only had the outline done but it already looked good in her eyes.

* * *

When Rachel finally looked up from her work, still only half way done, to look at the clock. After seeing the time she figured she should go home for dinner. Three hours had gone by quickly, in silence and peaceful, she was surprised. She shut the book, got up and put the book away.

"I'm going home" She stated while stretching, she shouldered her bag and made her way to the door.

"Ok see ya…" Quinn didn't even bother to look up, then jumped up "I should walk you out, it would be weird if I didn't"

Rachel just raised an eyebrow "What, are you scared I'll steal the silver?"

"Very funny, now move crack head" Quinn pushed past Rachel and walked her to the door.

"Well, later princes" Rachel said as she walked to her car.

Quinn just watched as Rachel got in the car and drove away. She turned around and closed the door.

She was actually quite pleased with the day, they were able to keep up appearances and Rachel had opted to go sit and draw so she wouldn't be annoyed by her. Feeling slightly hungry Quinn walked to the kitchen only to find her sister sitting on the kitchen table eating a sandwich. She let out a sigh and just dove into the fridge looking for some leftovers. "Why are you hanging with Rachel Berry?"

Quinn just closed the fridge after finding nothing satisfactory and went to get some cereal. She let out a sigh "Because she is kind of cool" she tried to cut the conversation.

"Right… you hate her"

"Well apparently I don't so just drop it gnome" Quinn knew that would get on Brooke's nerves, she hated it when Quinn called her that.

"Fine! Whatever... just don't come running to me when your little plan fails" Quinn tried to keep her face straight how would Brooke know she was planning something. They never really got along and were far from close. Quinn had always been the outsider when it came down to her and her siblings. Brooke and her brother were two peas in a pot and they always bumped heads with Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said as she set down her bowl of cereal.

"Quinn I know you are stupid but this is just plain dumb, I know you are planning something so don't even deny it" with that Brook stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Quinn just took a seat and started shovelling down her cereal.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Friday before their two week break and Quinn sat eating lunch at their usual table with Sharon and Cameron when Rachel walked over. Rachel took a seat next to her and she heard Sharon mumble something under her breath as she turned to talk to Cameron. "So I was thinking we should put a little more pressure on your mom." Rachel said, jumping straight to the point while she grabbed the mustard and put about half a bottle on Sharon's sandwich. Quinn found herself biting back a snicker, Sharon wasn't going to like that, then nodding to show she agreed with Rachel.

"Ok in that case you can come up with a good plan" Rachel didn't wait for a reply as she stood up, snatched a couple of Quinn's fries and walked to her friends.

Tina looked at Rachel walking off while she took a seat, finally she turned her attention to Quinn "What did Rachel want?"

Quinn smiled this is why Tina was her best friend, she had never heard Tina call anybody names. She truly was a sweet person that cared for her friends and wouldn't hurt a fly. "Nothing important, oh by the way can I come over later, I told my mom I would be hanging out with her."

Tina frowned and looked at the other two at the table "well I'm busy later maybe you can hang out with Cam and Shar?"

Quinn was begging the universe for Cameron and Sharon to have no plans. She knew she should have asked her friends before saying something. Their plan was going so well and she was getting too caught up in it, she needed to talk to Tina about that.

"We're going on a double date, sorry Quinn."

Quinn frowned and wondered what she could do this afternoon and evening if she couldn't be home.

Then she decided to text Rachel and see if they could hang at her place. That way she wouldn't have to be bored and could be at home.

Rachel was laying down on the bench at their table. They had just decided to skip chemistry and spend the rest of the day at Brittany's place, when she felt her phone buzz.

_What r u doing l8er, can u come over?_

Rachel let out a sigh, she had been hanging with Quinn a dozen of times over the last three weeks and every time they had spend their time in total silence. Quinn would just watch TV or sit behind her computer while Rachel drew or wrote lyrics. It was nice to just be alone and think but she was growing annoyed with the silent treatment.

_Busy srry_

Looking up from her phone she just caught the last of the conversation between her friends.

"Ok then we'll make a quick stop at Starbucks before we are getting groceries and go home."

Santana nodded her head in agreement. Rachel pocketed her phone and got ready to leave.

Quinn skipped AP history and went home after she saw how Sharon nearly choked in her sandwich.

Tina promised to drop by after she was done babysitting. Currently Quinn was lying on her bed trying to think of the next logical phase in their plan. It took a good 20 minutes but then she concluded they should have 'sleepovers'. Quinn checked the time Tina should be there soon so she made her way downstairs to the living room and watched TV till Tina arrived.

When they got to her room Tina bit the bullet and asked Quinn what was wrong. Quinn could only curse and wonder why her friend knew her that well, she gathered her strength and started explaining what was going on with the plan. "So every time we hear my mom come to check up on us, which is quite often, we start to make out or cuddle. If she comes in we'll pretend to be pretending to be innocent, you know what I mean?"

"Strangely enough I do, I just want to make it clear to you that I still don't support this and I'm only listening to you complain because you need a place to whine. I'm really not going to help you with this plan!" Tina said deadly serious.

"I know, thanks for letting me vent. I'm going crazy because of the whole silent treatment." Quinn grumbled.

"I'm actually surprised that you can keep your mouth shut longer then 10 minutes!" Tina laughed and dodged a pillow that came flying towards her head.

"I'm serious though, I'm happy I didn't kill her yet but this is just awkward."

Tina let out a chuckle "Maybe you should just talk to her? She is human you know."

Quinn stood up and grabbed her phone "Whatever I doubt she can talk about anything that doesn't involve crime or drugs." she saw one new message and checked it.

_What R U doing 2mrrw? Want 2 hang?_

Quinn typed back a quick message to let Rachel know she was up for it. Normally they didn't see each other in the weekends, well her mother thought they did but mostly it was Quinn hanging with her friends. This was the perfect opportunity to move forward with the plan.

_Sure maybe continue with pt 4 of the plan_

_Xplain when I get there 2mrrw_

_Ok b here 4, join us for dinner _

_Sure_

Tina had gone to the kitchen because of Quinn's texting and came back in with two bottles of water. She threw one to Quinn. "I've never seen your mom so happy about me being here."

Quinn let out a squeal "See it's working!"

Tina snickered and flopped down next to Quinn on her bed "It's working alright she nearly crushed me with the hug she gave me."

They turned on a movie when Quinn's mother came in carrying a plate of cookies. "I thought I'd bring you some snacks." she said smiling at a frowning Quinn. "Thanks Judy." Tina took the plate and turned back to the film, Quinn on the other hand couldn't help but let out a snide remark. "You never bring us snacks, why start now?"

Her mother was about to respond when Quinn interrupted "Never mind I don't care, can you go now?"

She watched as the woman spun on her heel and walked out. "She really doesn't like Rachel…" Tina concluded.

"She should wait until Rachel wears her piercings," Quinn said with an evil grin "Rachel is coming over tomorrow, please come.. I need someone I can talk to." Pouting she turned to Tina knowing the girl would give in, that pout could get her anything.

"Fine but I'm leaving after dinner!" Tina said cursing herself for not having more resistance.

* * *

Puck walked in and plopped down on the couch next to Rachel. Currently they were watching Will and Grace reruns and eating ice-cream. Brittany had her head in Santana's lap and they looked really cute together if you asked Rachel. Puck chuckled and pointed to the couple "I knew it!" he whispered.

"They still don't know." Rachel answered with a smirk.

All of a sudden a grin appeared on Puck's face "We should help them!" he exclaimed all giddy.

Rachel was about to respond when she took a look at the clock. "Shit, I'm late!" She jumped up snatched her jacket from the chair and stormed out the door.

Puck doubled over laughing while Santana got up to get a coke. "Looks like we're ordering in again."

"I say Chinese food!" Shouted Brittany while waving her spoon in the air.

"You'll never win that vote now Rach isn't home." Snickered Puck hoping to get his pizza.

Quinn and Tina were hanging around in the entertainment room that was in Quinn's side of the mansion when the doorbell rang. Rachel was 30 minutes late and Quinn was going to let her know that.

Throwing open the door Quinn was about to start yelling but Tina cut her off.

"Hey Rachel, come in." Tina said happily as she pulled Rachel inside. Rachel uttered an apology for being late and took off her jacket.

"Let's go back to the entertainment room and finish watching that movie." Tina suggested trying to keep the peace because she could sense her best friend's bad mood. Quinn and Tina were big movie fans and whenever they really couldn't find something to do they would watch a movie, so that's what they did before Rachel dropped by.

As they started walking Rachel turned to Quinn "Sorry, I was in a rush and forgot to take my piercings out."

Quinn just shrugged still annoyed with the girl. Tina just answered for her "Well it should freak her mom out even more."

"I guess…" just then they walked in to the room and Rachel stopped in the middle of the doorway while her jaw hit the floor. The room had large comfortable couches in front of a big plasma screen, she always thought Brittany's place was nice but this was like a dream. There was an air hockey table in the corner and it had various game platforms. Rachel returned to reality when Tina, who had been walking behind her, crashed into her.

"This place is awesome." Rachel sighed as she walked on to take a seat next to Quinn on the couch.

"We love to hang here, Quinn and I love movies!" Tina explained from the other side of Quinn.

Quinn started the movie again and Rachel wasn't surprised to find it was a sappy romantic comedy.

Rachel heard the door open and Quinn shifted so she was curled into her side while she put her arm around the girl. "Girls, I'm going out with my friends so you'll have to take care of dinner. Did I just hear the doorbe…" The older women let her words hang as she looked up from her purse and spotted Rachel.

"I thought it was just you and Tina tonight?" She said, clearly hoping Rachel would leave as sudden as she appeared.

"Well I wanted to meet Q's best friend." Rachel said making sure the nickname registered.

"I didn't know you had piercings…" Judy said, eyeing the rings that glistered in Rachel's face.

"Erm… ye, sorry, whenever I meet parents I try to take them out. I just ran short on time today." Rachel brushed her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear so her industrial would be visible. She could barely suppress a grin when the older woman eyes went wide as she registered the piercing.

"We'll be fine for dinner go and have fun with your 'friends'." Quinn interjected, throwing in a sarcastic undertone as she said friends for good measurement.

"I'm waiting for my ride," said her mother waving off the comment "so what are you girls going to do this evening?"

Rachel leaned over and started whispering in Quinn's ear. Quinn let out a giggle and slapped Rachel's leg playfully, Tina would have to handle that question. "Well I'm going home after dinner but till then we'll probably watch a movie and hang out. I think I just heard the doorbell though." Tina said sensing Quinn wanted to get rid of her mother.

Quinn saw her mother's disapproving glare as she said good night and walked out rather quickly to greet her 'friend' at the door. She quickly took distance from the pierced girl when her mother was out of the room and turned back to the movie.

They spend the rest of the movie in silence and when it ended Tina took the lead once again.

"Let's get food I'm starving!" She said getting up.

Quinn stood up and offered her hand to Rachel, who allowed her to pull her up with a frown. Rachel mumbled a thanks and followed after Tina who was half way across the room already. As they walked into the kitchen Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

"Well I think she's nice." Tina stated. While Quinn took a look in the fridge where she only found some leftovers. "We're ordering. I'm not eating that stuff." She said gesturing to the fridge "Well you're the people person so I trust you judgement." Quinn said.

Tina just laughed at how suborn her friend could be. She was about to respond when Rachel and Brooke walked in, Brooke was laughing at something Rachel said and they took a seat at the counter.

"I ran into your sister, my Queen. I asked her to join us for dinner." Rachel said.

Brooke bit back a laugh when she saw her sisters face, she was royally pissed. Then she plastered a fake smile "Great…" she said through gritted teeth. Tina just nodded and hoped there wouldn't be a world war three in a couple of minutes.

Quinn hopped on the kitchen counter while Tina tried to move things along.

"So we are ordering food, what are you guys craving for?" Before Brooke could even think of an answer Quinn and Rachel yelled out "CHINESE!". Brooke burst out laughing at the irony of the situation while Tina just stared at the two, who looked at Brooke before joining in the laughter.

Quinn who got her composure back first and ordered for the four of them. Rachel suggested they'd play cards while they wait for the food to arrive. They were having a pretty good time which was probably due to the buffer, also known as Tina. Brooke was just dealing the cards again when Rachel's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and picked up.

"Yo hot stuff what's up?" Tina shot a questioning glance towards Quinn who shrugged, they had never really talked after all.

"Nah I'm still alive, you don't have to check up on me." Rachel laughed at something Brittany said and threw a pair of fives on top of the stack that already lay on the table.

"I would never do that." she let out a fake gasp when Brittany responded on the other side. Brooke threw the other pair of fives on and continued with a single three.

"Whatever, I like it here better anyways, we're having Chinese!" Tina and Brooke laughed as they heard a lot of cursing words through the phone and a request to join them. Quinn just shook her head in disbelieve.

"You are not joining us, now go and order pizza before Puck decides to eat my Oreos!" Quinn threw on a four and only had three cards left when Rachel checked everyone's cards.

"No buts missy! Do it or I'll never cook for you guys again!" Rachel hung up her phone and looked at her cards passed and took a sip of water. When it was Quinn's turn again she threw on her ten and added a pair of kings. Just then the doorbell rang alarming them the food was there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is a rather long update... YAY! Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, makes me happy even though you can iceskate on the streets here. Now I'm going to settle back on my couch with warm chocolate and watch me some Will & Grace**

"It doesn't get better then this!" Rachel said referring to the Chinese  
food.

"That earns you a high five." Rachel gave Quinn the high five she asked for then continued eating.

Tina laughed at the randomness of that moment, if someone told her Quinn would be civil to her sister and Rachel Berry at the same time, she would have died laughing. Now here Quinn wasn't only being civil towards the two, no, she was actually being friendly.

A little bit later Brooke stood up cleared the plates of the table and excused herself, Quinn watched her go with a little smile on her face. Sometimes she missed a bond with her sister and she was happy that they spent this time together even thought it wasn't that long. Quinn got up and went to get Ben & Jerry's, so Tina to a look at the time. "Oh damn I need to go!"

Rachel stopped the Asian girl as she was about to get up "What, you are leaving me alone in this big scary house? I might get lost and starve to death!"

Tina let out a laugh and told Rachel she would stay, but only because she loved B&J's. They settled in a nice conversation while they waited for Quinn to return, who needed to get the ice cream out of the storage freezer. When Quinn walked back in they were in a heated discussion about the Saw series.

"It's just gross, I really don't see what is so fun about killing people in the most horrific ways." Tina said with a disgusted face.

"Don't even bother, there is no way you can convince her otherwise. Trust me I tried." Quinn cut in.

"You guys are hopeless, really, Chinese and Saw? Whatever now Quinn is back I can go home." Tina said in a huff. She stood up and gave Quinn a hug.

"You know I still love you despite those flaws" Quinn said as she let go of her friend, who let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well I'll see you guys later then." She surprised Rachel when she gave her a quick hug and walked out. Quinn looked after her friend with an amused look and chuckled when she saw Rachel's face.

"Here is your ice cream" Quinn said as she placed a bowl in front of the other girl, who dived in immediately.

"So I think we should get to know each other better, I mean why not have a little bit of fun while executing the plan. I get bored after four hours of silence, don't you?" Rachel finally said what had been on her mind for the past two weeks.

"I do, Tina was surprised could keep my mouth shut for longer then ten minutes. I must say you aren't as horrible as I thought you were, I mean anybody who love Chinese food and Saw can't be that bad." Quinn admitted, she took another spoon of ice cream when she suddenly remembered something. "About the plan, I figured out what to do next…" She took a deep breath, suddenly she was nervous about this idea.

Rachel looked up to see a nervous looking Quinn. She waited patiently for the blond to take control over her nerves. Finally Quinn spoke up "I think you should sleep over, it would be the logical next step in our 'relationship'."

Rachel laughed as the queen bee used air quotes. "You are right, woah never thought I'd say that to you." she winked at the blond. Quinn gave her a punch in the shoulder and gestured for her to follow.

* * *

They ended up hanging out in Quinn's room again. It was only now that they were on good terms that Rachel dared to really look around.

As Rachel noticed before the room was quite big, the wall opposite of the door was dark grey and there were a lot of photo's on it. Against it, in the right corner, stood Quinn's desk with her computer on it. In the left corner of the dark grey wall was a door, to what Rachel thought was the bathroom. On the right side was a queen size bed with straight across from it a TV, in between stood a comfortable looking couch. Those walls were light grey, it nearly looked white, the TV wall had a glass door to the balcony on the left side and on the right side was the window she sat in every time. On the left of the door she stood in now was a door that lead to Quinn's closet.

Rachel walked in and took her usual place in the window and Quinn took a seat in the beanbag that was next to the desk. She took her sketchbook, she was determent to finish the drawing she had been working on for the past month. After about half an hour she got the craving for a cigarette.

"Q, do you mind if I go and smoke a cigarette on the balcony? I still need to call and let my friends know I'm sleeping here." Quinn looked up from her book and nodded her head. She watched as Rachel walked out. Suddenly she realised that the girl never requested to smoke when she was here. Quinn wondered if it was because she wasn't comfortable. She looked at the girl through the window, the pierced girl looked irritated by something her friend said.

Quinn's eye fell on the sketchbook that the other girl had left in the window. She looked up to see Rachel still on the phone with her back to her, the girl had just lit a cigarette. Unable to control her curiosity she walked over and flipped open the sketch book.

The first page was just a little dabble of two doves on a branch. There was a date in the corner, the drawing was made about 2 years ago. There were a couple of other drawings, about 10 of them, she made in one year, which struck Quinn as very few, there was a gap after that. The last date was a year ago and then it picked up roughly 6 months ago.

Quinn was intrigued the first 10 were very nice drawings but after the gap the drawings were better even more beautiful. They had another drawing style and they were so real they nearly jumped off the page. After the gap there were a lot more too, as she flipped through the pages she couldn't help but get lost in the drawings.

Quinn was startled when she heard her balcony door close, when she turned around she came face to face with Rachel. Rachel held out her hand and she gave the girl her sketchbook.

"I'm sorry, I just got curious what you were working on…." Quinn tried to apologise but Rachel cut her off. "It's fine just don't do it again, ye. Santana needs the car tomorrow afternoon so I have to leave around twelve"

Quinn was pretty sure she detected sadness in the other girl but let is slide, happy she was of the hook. "That's fine by me. Let's watch a movie." Quinn grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her over to her large collection of DVD's. Rachel's eye's lit up as she spotted rent when she looked closer she saw there were a lot of musicals in that row.

"Do you like musicals?" Rachel questioned as she turned to Quinn. She snickered as the girls face turned as red as a lobster. "Nice" Rachel quickly put the DVD in and jumped on Quinn's bed. When she saw that Quinn was still bright red, she said "Girl did you realise I knew those movies were musicals?"

Quinn gasped and a wicked grin grew slowly on her face "You are a closed musical nerd?"

Rachel shook her head "Nah I just know the big ones and only watch them every now and then but Rent is classic"

* * *

Rachel was totally engrossed in the movie when, ironically during 'Take me or leave me', all of a sudden Quinn was on top of her kissing her jaw line. Then she heard the footsteps coming down their way, they were really soft but if you were paying attention you could clearly hear them. The footsteps stopped right before the door which was slightly ajar.

Rachel flipped them and locked their lips, she didn't hear footsteps walk away so she licked Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth and allowed Rachel to deepen their kiss. When finally they heard the footsteps walk away Rachel pulled back and rolled of the blond. She let out a soft laugh "I nearly thought she enjoyed that, she stayed there forever"

Quinn licked her lips and hummed in agreement before focussing back on the movie. Rachel couldn't help but apologise, she felt like she crossed the line. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that, I thought it would be more be believable"

"You're right, it's more believable, I mean only pecks on the lips will keep the story going for only so long. On top of that you gave me an extra life experience" Quinn grinned and winked.

Rachel was slightly puzzled by the sudden change of heart "You do remember I'm gay right? And new what new experience, I'm sure you kissed a girl before? "

"Whatever one kiss doesn't make you fall in love with me all of a sudden, after all we are only just getting along" Quinn dismissed Rachel's words and continued to explain her previous statement "I did kiss Cam but I was drunk I can't remember anything. Besides I wasn't even talking about that, I meant I never made out with anyone that has a lip ring before." Quinn finished her statement.

"Ah yes! Every girl should have kissed someone with a lip piercing!" Rachel exclaimed in a mock epiphany and earned herself a bump in the shoulder. As she turned back to the movie, which was nearing it's end, Quinn sneaked out to get some more snacks from the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen she thought about her current situation. Never in a million years would she have though she could be friends with Rachel Berry. Yet here she was actually having fun with said girl. Now that she thought about it, even when they were spending time together in silence, she had liked the company of the other girl, she radiated calmness.

* * *

Quinn opened the fridge only to close it again and open up a cupboard. When she thought about it she couldn't even think of the reason they fought so often. Quinn jumped about a ten feet in the air when she felt two arms around her waist, soon realising what was happening she calmed down.

"You know I almost put a knife between your ribs…" Quinn grumbled

"Ah there's the princes I've been missing!" Rachel laughed in her ear.

Before the blond could come up with a clever retort the reason they were in this position walked in. Rachel nuzzled her nose into Quinn's neck only to hear Brooke shout "I knew it!"

"Not the person I thought was following me." Rachel chuckled as she stepped back and leaned against the counter.

"I knew you were up to something but this is just low Quinn." Brooke said rapidly becoming angry with her sister "Look I like you, so I'm going to say this once: she is out to get you, get out while you can!" the younger Fabray said turning to Rachel.

"Shut up Brooke you don't know what's going on!" Quinn said seething, she couldn't believe her sister believed she would date people to humiliate them later. She looked to the side when she felt a calming hand on her arm.

Rachel tried to calm Quinn down to avoid escalation. Brooke on the other hand just continued, much to her annoyance "Why don't you tell me then, I'm dying to know how you can explain this one! You screw people over Quinn, that's the only thing you can do!"

"Ok this is what's up, Quinn and I are trying to give you mom a heart attack. Could you please not tell her and play along?" It was Rachel's last attempt to save the peace between the two sisters.

Brook huffed, turned on her heel and stormed out.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on Quinn's bed while the other girl was getting her some pyjamas. "Here, boxers and a tank top, you can go and change in the bathroom I'll wait over here"

When Rachel walked into the bathroom her jaw dropped, this house never stopped to amaze her. The room had black marble tiles until about hip height and then continued with white marble ones to the ceiling. There were two sinks made of glass with two mirrors behind it. The room had a shower with a large head on it, Rachel thought you could easily fit underneath it with two. It also housed a tub, which could also fit two people easily, and of course a toilet.

Rachel changed into her pyjamas and walked out. She looked around for an extra blanket. "What are you looking for?" Quinn questioned as she walked out of her closet.

"An extra blanket." Rachel said still looking around.

"Why, are you scared I'll steal them all?" Quinn asked with amusement evident in her voice.

"Well no, I just thought I'd sleep on the couch so won't be scared I'll rape you." Quinn just laughed and pushed Rachel so she fell back on the bed. Quinn walked to the other side and jumped into her bed "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." she yawned.

Rachel crawled under the blankets and after some thinking she couldn't help conclude that she liked having Quinn around. The blond wasn't as superficial as Rachel thought she would be, she was quite smart and funny. Rachel finally drifted of to sleep thanks to the extremely comfortable bed she was in.

The next morning Quinn woke up to her pillow moving up and down ever so slightly. It wasn't long before she realised she slept half on top of Rachel, who was sound a sleep. Getting up, trying to let the other girl sleep, she stretched and went to take a shower. When she walked back into her room, fully clothed, Rachel was just waking up. "Morning." Rachel mumbled as she got up and stretched.

Quinn noticed she was right about the tattoo, she saw some ink in Rachel's right hip but couldn't make out what it was. She knew the other girl had two more which she spotted last night. One on her left ribcage, Quinn thought it was quite big one but also didn't know what it was. The last one was visible to her, it was on the inside of her left ankle, a nautical star tattoo with some nice shading around it.

Quinn couldn't help but wonder where Rachel got her tattoos, it was illegal to put them on people her age after all. She thought the better of asking the girl who obviously had a morning temper. At least that is what Quinn concluded when she heard the words the girl uttered after she walked into the doorpost.

"Take a shower. After that, we'll go down for breakfast." Quinn said and received a grumble in return.

After Rachel jumped in and out of the shower quickly, because she was really hungry, they made their way downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to find Brooke making pancakes. Quinn walked on to make them some coffee and Rachel just took a seat at the table, trying in vain to wake up, she would hate to take her morning temper out on these two. Rachel let out a sigh of relieve when Quinn put down a cup of coffee in front of her, help was on it's way.

"Do you guys want some?" Brooke asked pointing at the pancakes with her spatula.

"If you don't mind." Rachel said trying to plaster a smile on her face.

Quinn nodded "Please.".

After the pancakes and coffee Rachel felt a lot better and she started a conversation with Brooke as Quinn read the newspaper. Quinn finished the paper and refilled both their cups with coffee "Thanks" Rachel said and she continued her conversation. Quinn sat down again when her mom walked in.

"Morning girls…" Judy spotted Rachel "Is she here again? Why did you let her in? Before you know it they will do a drive by!"

"She not here again, she is still here mom." corrected Quinn, Rachel wanted to turn up the heat so she added "and they won't do a drive by here, too many security cameras.". Quinn and Brooke both bit the inside of their cheeks as their mom chocked on her coffee.

"Well I think I should get the car back to San, she needs it. You can tag along and hang with the rest of the gang if you want hun" Rachel turned to Quinn and waited for her response. She could see Quinn didn't know if she was serious. "Come on I promise it will be fun" She added with a flirty grin, she caught Judy's face out the corner of her eye, the woman was obviously trying to keep her cool.

"In that case I'll come" Quinn said getting up and pulling Rachel out of the kitchen.

"Quinn…" Judy started to protest but the two were already out the door.

"Why the concern? It isn't like you ever cared before" Brooke sniped as she too sped out the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok hating my internet atm, surely it should be illegal for it to fail! Anyways here's another update hope you like it. Hoping to update a little bit more this week because of the vacation. Really, university kills us with the amount of work, le sigh. **

**

* * *

**

Rachel still couldn't figure out why she asked Quinn to come hang out at her place, or rather Brittany's place. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do but she would deal with that later. For now she decided to throw in another cd because Puck had no taste in music at all.

Quinn had been looking outside the window the whole ride, she was quite shocked when they parked at a nice looking beach house. Quinn jumped out and followed Rachel to the house, watched as she opened the door and walked in after her.

Rachel let out a shout and got one in return "Finally get your ass in here" Quinn didn't recognise the voice, it belonged to either Brittany or Santana. She took of her coat and listened to Rachel and the voice talk.

"Give me the keys, we're out of spliff and we have vacation! I'm going to get enough to last us a week." the voice grumbled.

"Ok, fair enough. Please don't be mad at me though…" Rachel pleaded

Quinn walked into the living room only to find the voice was Santana's, who was just staring at her at the moment. "Ye…" Rachel sighed as she ran a hand though her hair and toyed with her lip ring. Quinn noticed she did that when she was in deep thought or nervous. Quinn broke the awkwardness by holding out her hand to Santana "I come in peace?"

Santana snapped out of her trance and walked to the hallway shouting "We'll talk later!" as she went. The front door slammed and a car took off.

"That went well." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"That's ok, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here." Quinn confessed.

"Hanging out with cool people because you never did that before!" Rachel joked and walked to the kitchen "I'm going to make lunch because Brittany and Puck will be back in," she took a look at the clock "six minutes."

Quinn just leaned against the wall as she observed the room, the kitchen was separated from the living room by a bar. Sure enough after six minutes a silver pickup truck parked in the drive way and the surfing duo hopped out. Quinn watched through the window as Puck unloaded the boards and Brittany walked into the house.

"Food!" Brittany shouted as she walked in. She grabbed a plate and took a seat next to the popular girl.

Quinn heard Puck walk upstairs and shout something about a shower. Apparently Brittany had finally noticed her and stared at her with a confused look.

"Rachel thought I should hang out with some cool people." Quinn explained.

The blonde nodded and swallowed "She's right, we are cool…" Quinn was surprised when the other girl dropped the subject. "So what are we doing then?"

"Well the usual I guess," Rachel said thoughtfully "although that could mean a lot of different things with us." she added.

"Where is my ACDC shirt?" Puck suddenly appeared in the doorway. The guy was very good looking and well build but as always he didn't hold her interest. Quinn did find the tattoo he had fascinating, he had a wolf head on his shoulder and it was finished with a tribal that framed the left side. Before she could get a better look Rachel answered.

"Check my room, I borrowed it last week." with that Puck disappeared again looking for said shirt.

Quinn wondered if they all had tattoos and took a closer look at Brittany who was still too busy shovelling food into her mouth. She noticed that the other girl was indeed inked up, it wasn't all that big, a tribal of a howling wolf head on her right shoulder blade. Quinn made a mental note to ask Rachel about it later. Suddenly she registered that the pierced girl just referred to a room as hers.

"I thought you said this wasn't your house?" Rachel sighed she didn't feel like explaining this to Quinn right now. Fortunately Brittany jumped in and saved her the trouble.

"It isn't, you're at my place. I got emancipated about a year ago when my parents moved to England. They bought me this house and it has enough rooms for the four of us. Rachel basically lives here." Brittany explained in one go. Rachel watched Quinn nod to show she understood.

Puck walked in snatched a plate, took a seat on the couch in the living room and turned on the tv.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Rachel stated while putting her plate in the sink. "I think he needs to get laid." Santana quipped when she walked in and threw the keys on the counter.

"I would be getting laid if it wasn't for you guys chasing away all the girls." Puck shouted from his seat.

"Every time you guys talk to a girl I like, she leaves thinking I'm gay!"

"Oh sweetie, you still think that's our fault? We can't help it, you radiate gayness!" Santana answered in sugar sweet voice.

"AARG, screw you!" Puck exclaimed throwing a pillow towards his friend in defeat.

"EEEW! No way!" Rachel said walking over and flopping down on the other couch.

"So, spliff anyone?" Brittany asked as took a seat on the floor, legs underneath the table. She took out a cigarette and started to roll a piece of paper. Quinn flipped open her phone checking the text she just got.

_We can leave if you feel uncom__fortable with the spliff – Rachel_

Quinn nodded and Rachel cleared her throat "I'm going to show Quinn round the house" Brittany just continued to roll the joint. Puck stayed silent totally engrossed in friends and Santana waved them off.

Rachel walked to the door and grabbed Quinn by the arm as she stepped into the hallway, dragging her out of the livingroom.

"Thanks" The dark haired girl just nodded wordlessly, she pointed at the door left from the entrance to the house "that door leads to the garage, the cars are in there normally and our surfboards".

They walked up the stairs and stood in yet another hallway. Right across of them there were doors on the left and right, the right one led to Brittany's room which was quite big, at least that's what Quinn saw in the quick glimpse she got of the room. The door across from Brittany's, which was above the garage, was Santana's room. Then walking back passed the stairs was a bathroom.

"Ok let's go back downstairs" Rachel said, when they got down they took a left U turn and passed the toilet that was underneath the stairs. Again there were two doors one on the left side apparently between the garage and Santana's room, it was Puck's room according to Rachel. Then shorter girl turned to the right and walked through the door holding it open so Quinn would follow.

* * *

"So this is my room, not really as big and clean as yours but it's mine. I had to fight for it everybody wanted to have the ocean view porch" Rachel said walking towards the door to the back porch to the house and slid it open.

The room looked welcoming to Quinn, the wall opposite of the door she walked in through was made of glass and filled the room with sunlight. Against the left hand wall, which was painted a dark shade of blue, stood a twin bed. The other two walls were white and had respectively a small closet and a desk against it. In the corner on the right of the bed was a lazy chair and above it on the wall were hanging three guitars in their holders. By the closet there hung some posters and a couple of stray photos.

One thing stood out to Quinn the most though, there was a large mural behind the desk across from the bed. It almost covered the entire wall and Quinn took her time to take in the whole drawing. On the wall there was an artic landscape with a full moon on the top of the picture. The sun had just set so there was a red glow behind the mountains covered in snow.

The left side showed a wolf, howling to the moon. Behind it, also sitting on a snow covered rock, there was another wolf. The rocks they were sitting on were only showing a little bit of the top so it looked like they were sitting on a cliff.

Quinn was in total awe of the drawing, her eyes gliding further over the picture. On the right side there was a third wolf, this one alone on his rock. In the middle though was the highlight of this work, a ghost wolf walked towards the viewer, it was slightly transparent and had an intense stare in it's eyes.

Rachel looked at the blonde and chuckled. She walked over to her bed and lied down "You are going to swallow a fly if you don't shut your mouth." Quinn jumped and put her hand over her heart "Why did you do that?"

The dark haired girl just shrugged. "I'm guessing you like it." she stated more than asked.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing, it feels like you can touch them if you reach out. Who made this?" Quinn asked still looking at the image in front of her.

"I did, took me about five whole days to finish but it's one of my favourite drawings." Rachel said getting more comfortable.

Quinn opted to go sit down on the chair by the desk when suddenly something sprang to mind. "What is up with you and wolves?" she questioned, looking at Rachel curiously.

"Why?" Quinn couldn't help but notice how cute the girl looked when she tilted her head. Dismissing the thought immediately she explained "Well you have wolves on you wall, Puck and Brittany have wolf tattoos, I thought it might be connected."

Rachel was impressed, the girl paid attention. "Did you notice Santana and I both have a nautical star in our ankle?" The pierced girl watched as the queen bee shook her head, then continued. "Well we both have one, we got it as a symbol of us always sticking together and being able to find each other since it means guidance. Our little deranged group, we are very different but we got a lot of things in common too, one of them is our love for tings with symbolic meanings. Also we stick together through everything." Rachel stopped a second, to sit up.

"We wanted to honour that friendship and we decided to symbolise it by getting a wolf tattooed. This drawing has nothing to do with it though, it's something that just flowed from my hand. But I love it." Rachel finished her explanation.

"Why a wolf though? And I didn't know you had a wolf tattoo?" Rachel grinned, she liked this side of Quinn, the genuine interested one. "Well, I do. Why would I tell you this if I didn't have one? I'll show you if you want." Rachel offered.

Quinn eventually nodded, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She followed Rachel closely as the girl stood up and pulled of her t-shirt. Quinn watched every move of the tattooed girl, she let her eyes wonder over the smooth skin and observed every inch. Realising what she was doing she turned her attention back to what she was supposed to look at, the gorgeous wolf tattoo that nearly covered her whole left ribcage.

It was another howling wolf right behind his head a big moon. The rest of the background was nicely finished with some shading, making it look like some clouds flew over in the night. "My sister has a wolf head with two Indian feathers by it's neck, it's on this inside of her bicep. I love the details in the moon it makes it come to life" Rachel said as she looked at the tattoo. Quinn felt a little pang of disappointment as the girl put her shirt back on, since she had spotted some ink on the girls hip, she couldn't help but wonder what that last tattoo was.

Rachel hadn't forgotten the question though and started talking again "Wolves were predatory competitors with men, so wolves ended up representing ferocity, cunning, stealth, cruelty and even evil."

Quinn must have shown she was confused because the dark haired girl continued her explanation right away. "People think of us that way so it fitted us but for us it's mostly about the other side. Wolves live in a close-knit pack and behave as such, it is that side, that made us chose the wolf. They also represent loyalty, courage, fidelity and victory." Quinn nodded, she understood exactly what the girl meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh the season is making me gleeful (oh what a pun)! So I got a double update for you guys. Faberry will come not to worry just bear with me here and with what I have written the next chap is the only bit where lyrics appear so not a lot more singing... unless you really want there to be ;) **

**Really happy with my reviews thanks guys, glad you like it. (never expected that with this being the first thing I ever put down on paper)**

The duo had fallen into a comfortable silence and into their own thoughts. After a couple of minutes a shout rang through the house. "You can't leave them alone for one minute…" Rachel said as she stood up. "Let's check on them, before they kill each other."

When they got to the got to the door Rachel stopped the blonde "Before we go in, Brittany and Santana will be wrestling Puck for the remote. Mark my words." She winked and opened the door, her friends were just too predictable, the scene she predicted was playing out right before her eyes. Walking over she snatched the remote and turned on the dvd player.

"No fair!" Brittany grumbled being stuck underneath Puck's giant arm. Puck stuck out her tongue and put in a dvd.

"I'm not watching love actually again!" Santana whined as she climbed of Puck's back.

Rachel laughed at Brittany's face, who was still trying to pull her head out of Puck's grasp. "It's ms Stuck that wants to watch that all the time. Good luck trying to date that one without ever watching it again." She teased her sister, who turned beet red so she decided to drop it.

"But it's my favourite movie and I like the dancing scene. " Brittany defended herself "I say we watch Imagine me and you." She continued as Puck finally set her free.

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Santana cooed her friend.

"I'm not, I just think Luce is really hot!" Brittany said a little bit to fast, it did earn her a high five from Rachel though. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the interaction of the friends. She took a seat on the empty couch as Puck went to sit in the lazy chair, Rachel went to roll a joint and the other two girls occupied the other couch.

"She must have read my mind!" Brittany exclaimed as when she looked at the title screen on the tv. From the kitchen Rachel let out a lazy smile as she lighted the spliff underneath the kitchen hood. The movie started and Quinn sat back and relaxed. After about ten minutes Rachel sat down next to her getting comfortable.

"Who wants a drink?" Santana quipped after awhile, causing some mumbles to arise from the rest.

Sighing she took five cans out of the fridge and couldn't help but wonder why her sister brought Quinn here of all people. Santana trusted her sister with her life, so when they left the room awhile ago, for a tour round the house, they all agreed to be nice to the queen bee and see what happened. She was quite surprised she wasn't even annoyed with the blonde at the moment and gave her the benefit of the doubt.

When Santana handed Quinn a coke she saw the surprise in the other girls eyes, Santana just gave her a forced smile and threw Puck his can of beer. She nearly had a heart attack when Rachel's dog, Cooper, suddenly licked her hand. Their dogs had been quietly in their corner all afternoon and she nearly forgot they were there. Santana jumped and tripped over her own dog, Abby, only to fall into Brittany's lap causing Puck, Rachel and Quinn to double over laughing.

"I told you she would fall for you." Rachel struggled to get the words out, tears running down over her cheeks.

They had finally regained their composure and finished watching the movie. Quinn stretched out before getting up announcing she went to the toilet.

"Ok, I was starting to think you were crazy when you told me she wasn't that bad, but she is seemed pretty nice just then. I mean, she sat all the way through a movie with lesbians in it!" Brittany said almost in a state of shock.

"I know plus she is eye candy, she can stay" 'Puck added, a smile forming on his face, Rachel had no doubt he was having one hell of a wicked fantasy "That is if she doesn't bring her little brainless dogs" he added still smirking.

They heard the toilet flush and quickly moved on the conversation to dinner. "So we just took a vote and it turns out you are staying here for dinner." Puck said when Quinn walked back in "and because you are new you are helping me get dinner, we are picking up pizza. Unless you are allergic to pizza, in that case you may pick up your belongings and leave the premises." He stood up and escorted Quinn out to his car.

* * *

They arrived at the pizza place and placed their order. "So any reason you are nice all of a sudden?" Puck asked, the five minute ride had been filled with small talk and he thought it was time to get into something deeper.

"Well, every time we were in the same room it was dead quiet and I for one am not someone who can stay silent for long periods of time" Quinn said.

"Neither can Rachel, that is when she isn't drawing or playing guitar because than she's in her own parallel universe" Puck cut in.

"Ye, I noticed she gets really engrossed in her work… Anyway Tina told me to just talk to her. We kind of connected, so here we are."

Puck chuckled "Well you better keep it this way because now that I know you are a decent human being, I'm not going to take any more shit from you." he said bumping his shoulder into her.

"Ye, I'm sorry about that. I know what I did was wrong, treating people like shit isn't like me, normally." Quinn mumbled avoiding Puck's gaze as she pretended to look at the clock.

"If you know it's wrong then why do it?" Puck just couldn't help himself, he always wondered why they treated people like shit. Quinn and her friends were known for walking over everybody that got in their way and they made people feel like they were nothing, Puck always wondered why, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by.

"I don't know, can we drop it?" Quinn said raising her voice.

"Ok, easy there blondie!" Puck lifted his hands and quickly changed the subject "So how is your mom dealing with this whole Quinn is screwing a bad girl plan of yours?".

"Well I think she'll explode soon, she saw us making out on my bed yesterday and it made her fume this morning. My mom is always keeping up appearances but she faltered today, I think she is calming herself with the idea we do it all in private." Quinn clearly brightened when she thought about her mom who was slowly driven to her limits.

"Just be careful she doesn't throw you out of the house, you want her to slowly burn not explode if you know what I mean." Puck said getting up to get their order. They walked out and he lit a cigarette, taking a long drag as he opened the car.

"Maybe" Quinn said thoughtfully after a long silence "it's not like she can do anything worse to me the she does now is it?".

"But she can, things can always get worse than they are." Puck said and turned his attention to driving.


	8. Chapter 8

When they finally got to the house Quinn jumped out of the car and got the pizzas out of the backseat. When she walked in the first thing she noticed was that Rachel wasn't in the living room. Quinn told herself it was because she needed a familiar face and shook it off. She put the pizzas down and told them she was going to get Rachel.

She found Rachel sitting on the back porch playing guitar, her dog at her feet, a beer beside her on the ground and a spliff in her mouth. When Rachel noticed her, the girl offered her the spliff she took out of her mouth. "Relax and live a little Q" Rachel said as she exhaled, Quinn always wondered what it was like and gave in. She took the spliff "I've never done this before, what does it do?" she said turning a slight shade of red.

Rachel found herself smiling at how cute the blonde looked when she was embarrassed, it wasn't a sight that people saw often. She stopped her train of thought, when did that happen? She didn't just think Quinn fucking Fabray was cute. Quickly redirecting her thoughts she focused on the situation. "Ok… well you'll get either really relaxed or can't stop laughing, I can guarantee you though that you'll get a wicked case of the munchies. Now I assume you know how to inhale." Rachel tried to put the other girl at ease by smiling at her. Quinn nodded in answer to the semi-question thrown her way.

As Quinn lifted the joint to her lips Rachel rushed out some more advise before it was late "Watch it the smoke hurts more to inhale then a normal cigarette so take a small drag first." she watched as Quinn took a small drag and let out a small cough when she exhaled. They finished the spliff and went inside.

"I got a wicked case of the munchies, you guys have better left some pizza for us!" Rachel announced as she threw open the door.

Santana held up a pizza box "Hawaii just for you Ray."

"Nice!" Quinn laughed as she watched Rachel devour the first slice within seconds. Suddenly growing hungry herself she reached for a slice. Quinn felt like she was on auto pilot, she watched and listened to the friends banter back and forth as she kept shovelling in pizza. She nearly chocked when Puck reached for a slice of Rachel's pizza and nearly got killed for it, the sight was just hilarious to the blonde.

When they were done with dinner Brittany and Santana cleaned the table and started the dishes while Puck went home because his mom called. Rachel and Quinn sat down on the couch.

"Puck is the one that spends the most time at home, his family is lovely so he only spends half as much time here as the rest of us." Rachel said, Quinn wasn't sure if it had a sad undertone or if she just imagined it.

"Well, I guess he's lucky… You know, I don't think I can go home like this." Quinn said, her brain wouldn't stay focused on one thing so her thoughts bounced around, on top of that she said everything that came to mind.

"I think your right." Rachel said laughing as Quinn was looking around her like a gold fish would look at it's bowl "You can just stay here if you don't mind sleeping in the same bed. Mine is way smaller than yours."

"Thanks." Quinn's eye fell on the two girls who were currently having a foam fight "Are they dating?"

Rachel got up and bit back a snicker "Nah, not yet, won't be long though." she offered a hand and pulled Quinn up "Come on let's hang in my room and see if that speeds things up for them. I'll just snatch a couple of beers and some food."

Just when they walked into Rachel's room Cooper shot past them and the shorter girl put her palm to her head. "I forgot, the dogs need a walk. Want to join me or do you think you'll stay here with the love birds."

"I think I'll just come with you." Quinn responded scratching the husky behind it's ear "He's cute"

"Ye, I love him to bits. Let's get Abby and get out of here." Rachel said putting the beer and snacks down on the desk.

* * *

The pair fetched Abby and made their way down to the beach. After walking in silence for awhile with the dogs walking with them happily, Quinn broke the silence "I'm sorry for treating you like shit."

Rachel threw a ball and the dogs took off chasing after it "It's ok, you were one of the few that didn't avoid me like the plague. I guess peer pressure is a powerful weapon."

"Ye, I don't even know why I did those things to you." Quinn looked out over the ocean it was already dark out but the sound put her at ease.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Rachel said and Quinn could feel her eyes on her face. She was torn, if she really wanted to have a bond with Rachel this was her chance, if she didn't come clean now they would be back at zero. Taking a deep breath and running her hand through Coopers soft hair she gathered the courage.

"I guess I wanted people to feel as alone, abandoned and miserable as I was. I could pretend my life wasn't that bad and I wasn't alone that way. All of a sudden people expected me to do this stuff and I went along with it because suddenly I had friends who wanted to be around me." Quinn was shocked that finally she could put words to the nagging feelings in the back of her head.

"As I said peer pressure is a powerful weapon" Rachel said throwing away the ball again. She watched as the race between the dogs started yet another time "Maybe you could try and be a little nicer to everybody. Or at the very least not make derogatory comments to peoples faces, that would be a good place to start" Rachel finished with a chuckle.

"I'll try." Quinn said watching out over the ocean.

Rachel laughed "That's good enough for me, come on enough serious business let's go back and drink some beer".

* * *

Quinn plopped down on Rachel's bed while the dark haired girl fetched them a beer from the desk. She watched as the pierced girl walked over and plopped down next to her. "So I always wondered, do fraternal twins have special powers?"

"Well ye, I mean I can fly and Santana can move things with her mind" Rachel deadpanned "Seriously though, our thought patterns are very alike and sometimes it looks like we read each others minds. For other people that is, I really don't want to get in her head…" Rachel pulled a face and took a sip of beer.

"Sometimes we'll just feel the other one is down or hurt from across town… don't look at me like that! I'm not weird there are documented studies about this!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw the face Quinn pulled.

"Relax I'm just messing with you." Quinn said bursting out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny" Rachel pouted "Now I need a smoke." She got up and walked out to the porch. She sat down in a chair with a light smirk on her face. Quinn was still lying down on her bed and looked completely at ease. Strangely Rachel was kind of proud about that, the blonde seemed to have her guard up at all times and she broke through her defences in only a couple of days. She felt a sudden rush of inspiration and quickly finished her cigarette.

Quinn watched as Rachel stepped back in through the door and got a guitar down from the wall. Silently she watched as the girl started strumming. Rachel looked like she was trying to find something and after a couple of minutes she finally settled on a rhythm. Quinn didn't recognize the melody so she let the soft tones wash over her. The melody was soft and sweet and the blonde was surprised when suddenly Rachel started singing.

Quinn found that the pierced girl had a pleasant warm voice, the other girl had her eyes closed when she sang the lyrics. The song still didn't sound familiar, not even the lyrics helped her so Quinn settled on just sitting back and listening.

_Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

When the last words of the song passed her lips she put the guitar down and quickly jotted down the notes she just played on paper. "Sorry, I just had a rush of inspiration." Rachel said as hung the guitar back on its spot, blushing a little.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Quinn asked obviously impressed by what she just did.

"Well there are a lot of things, I suck at any sport that isn't surfing" Rachel mumbled a little embarrassed, she didn't like singing in front of people and the only reason she just did was because she forgot the queen bee was in her room. Fortunately the girl seemed to get Rachel was uncomfortable so she changed the subject and made sure they continued to have small talk and playful banter the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's me again going for rainbow #3, don't worry if you don't get that one person will ;) Anyways enjoy, not to worry there will be more Faberry in the next chapter. Happy and merry days everybody hope your xmas is as white as mine!**

Around one o'clock Brittany threw open Rachel's door. "We've come to check up on you, we were scared one of you killed the other and was covering up the tracks." Santana appeared behind her and put her arms around her waist. "Ye, from now on we want to see a sign of life every two hours," and added in an afterthought "from the both of you.".

"Sure, now what are you really here for?" Rachel asked still smiling at the randomness of her friends.

"Ok well we were coming to tell you we are off to bed." Brittany said and Santana nodded her head the blonde's shoulder.

An evil smirk made it's way to Rachel's face as she raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything Santana rushed out a correction "sleep... in separate rooms... alone…" This just threw Rachel in hysterics, Quinn was slightly worried she'd die laughing but eventually laughed along with the other girl who was currently on the floor because she fell of the bed.

When they regained composure the two other girls had apparently lost their patience and were gone from the door post. Quinn stood up, stretched out revealing her toned abs. Rachel caught herself starting and ripped her eyes away turning to her laptop to put on some music. "I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn announced followed by a yawn.

Rachel just nodded lost in her thoughts. It wasn't weird she found the blonde physically attractive, the girl had a really good figure because she played a lot of sports, not to mention she was really hot. The thought that did bother her, was that she had felt the urge to jump the girl's bones, she hadn't felt like that before. Blaming it on the beer Rachel shook her head and started to collect the empty beer cans. Quinn walked back in "I think I need some sleep" she stifling a yawn.

"There are some boxers and tanks in the second drawer, I'm just going to throw these away and drink a glass of water." Rachel said walking out.

Rachel threw the cans in the trash and got herself a glass of water. She took a look around the living room and decided to also clean up there. When she walked back into her room Quinn was in her bed already mumbling something that sounded like good night. Rachel grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom, after brushing her teeth she crawled into bed next to an already sleeping Quinn.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning, opened her eyes but quickly screwed them closed as the brightness of the lights invaded them. She yawned and carefully opened one eye again, she didn't remember having a bruise on her arm, that's when she noticed there was an arm draped over her. It belonged to a body that lay beside her. Suddenly she remembered where she was and opened her other eye. She let out a snicker as Rachel mumbled something about setting the school on fire and buried her head further in her pillow.

Quinn gently rolled out from underneath the sleeping girl and made her way to the kitchen setting out to score a cup of coffee. The coffee pot was empty so her next mission was to find the coffee. Just when she was pulling open the third cupboard a bang and a curse sounded not even a meter behind her. Quinn whipped around to see Santana holding her toe, cursing the living day light out everything and everyone that came to mind.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked the girl who had stopped hopping around but was still grumbling. She could definitely she Santana' inner Rachel.

"What do you think? It feels like a fucking mammoth stepped on it!" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" Quinn offered.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Santana with ice on her toe and Quinn standing by the coffee machine, they were talking away and apparently didn't notice her entrance. Rachel mumble a quick good morning and walked on to the fridge to make some breakfast. Only when she turned around to put some stuff on the bar behind her in order to create some space Rachel realized her sister was hurt.

"What did you do?" She yawned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hit my toe, it kinda hurts but I'll live. You put me through worse." Santana said with a smirk on her face.

Rachel shrugged, turned back to the stove and threw some bacon in the pan "You two want bacon and scrambled eggs?"

"Of course." Santana said, Quinn held out a cup of coffee "I'll swap with you."

They were all sitting down eating breakfast. Rachel was silent and trying to wake up while Quinn and Santana, who obviously were morning persons, where discussing music. Rachel never was a morning person, usually she just needed to be left alone until she got some coffee in her system. Her friends got used to it pretty fast and they could sense how bad her mood was just from the greeting they got. The thumb rule was only speak when spoken to for at least the first hour after they woke up and the same thing applied to Brittany.

As if on cue the blonde walked in and grumbled a morning, she walked over to the stove, scooped the egg that were left on a plate got some coffee and sat down. Rachel tuned back into the conversation as she heard her name.

"Rachel hates it when I put them on, she says it makes her eardrums bleed." Santana said clearly excided she found someone with the same taste in music. Rachel and Santana bumped heads on music at some points and the artic monkeys was one of those.

Quinn turned to Rachel and fake gasped "I think the love is over, I can't have someone even pretend to be my girlfriend if they hate the artic monkeys!"

Rachel shrugged and finished the food on her plate "They have one good song that's it, I'd pick greenday over them any day of the week."

"I'm going for a run." Brittany announced when she walked back into the room, which Quinn never saw her leaving in the first place, in basketball shorts and a tank top. Quinn watched her walk out the husky and German shepherd hot on her tail. "I'm going to get dressed" Santana announced and Rachel followed suit, leaving Quinn alone with her coffee.

When Rachel walked back into the living room she saw Quinn on the phone, so she dropped down on the couch and turned on the TV. When Quinn finished her phone call, most likely with one of her blonde followers because the conversation was about clothes, make up and the hills, she spoke up. "Ray-chel, can you give me a ride home?" Rachel chuckled as the blonde only just caught herself using her nickname.

"Sure, let's go." When Quinn was about to pick up her plate she added "Leave it I'll do the dishes when I get back, now come on."

Quinn walked into the hallway "You really want me to leave that bad?" she said in a teasing tone.

The shorter girl just laughed and played with her industrial, she was really flattered that the blonde seemed at ease with her and positively surprised she got along with her friends.

* * *

When they got to the Fabray mansion Quinn got off the bike and took of the helmet. She handed it over to Rachel who put it in the seat compartment. Then she grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked to the door. Quinn was still surprised how soft Rachel's touch could be, she always tried to look like a bad ass but Quinn was sure there was a sweet girl underneath the appearances. She felt like she was slowly getting to know the real Rachel and the real Rachel seemed to get along with the real Quinn rather well.

"Well thanks for the ride." Quinn said still holding on to Rachel's hand.

"No problem what kind of fake girlfriend would I be if I didn't." Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed and Rachel just couldn't help but smile, she made a mental note to analyze that on the drive home. More out of habit then anything she leaned in and gave Quinn a peck on the lips. Then she walked back towards her bike. On the way home Rachel came to the conclusion, that the way they acted for Quinn's mom felt so natural that sometimes they looked like real girlfriends, when they were in the Fabrays' mansion that is. Also she realized that she smiled a whole lot when she was around the girl, she had a great sense of humor, an adorable infectious smile and the cutest laugh ever.

Quinn walked into her kitchen to find Brooke sitting at the table. "You know you are lucky mom was out with her boytoy because she would've exploded if she knew you didn't sleep at home. She really doesn't like Rachel."

"She can hate whoever she wants, doesn't mean I'll never see Rachel again." Quinn said as she leaned against the counter. "This may sound stupid and I know I hated her but I actually like having her around now. She is funny and smart and we just have a lot of fun and good conversations..." Quinn caught herself there, she was rambling and it was about how cool Rachel Berry was of all things.

Her sister ran her fingers through her hair "Quinn, she is a person, with feelings, remember that because this plan is... well this plan could fail badly, I'm just scared someone will get hurt. Rachel is gay Quinn, I'm not saying she will fall at your feet but it's something to think about. This is gonna go wrong and you know it... You really seem to like her though" Brooke added with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up" Quinn mumbled and gave her sister a pat on the head as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving her sister speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy, my internet connection is fixed yay! Here is an other chapter to celebrate...**

* * *

After three days of radio silence and her mom getting in a better mood, Quinn texted Rachel to ask if she would come over. She was hanging with Tina and was pretty sure Rachel wouldn't mind coming when Tina was there. Quinn wasn't surprised when the dark haired girl agreed and said she would be over in about 30 minutes. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang, when Quinn opened the door it revealed Cameron and Sharon.

"Surprise!" Sharon yelled as she walked in.

"We haven't spent a lot of time together lately so we decided we need a girls day. Starting with movies." Cameron exclaimed

The duo walked straight up to Quinn's room before the blonde could even try to protest. Quinn felt a sense of impending doom, she felt like she just let two bulldogs into her house while she was waiting for a cute fluffy kitten to arrive. When she walked into her room Sharon and Cameron were already fighting over which movie to watch. Tina just snatched the dvd out of Cameron's hand and put it in the player, making the decision quite easy, fortunately because these fights tended to take awhile.

"Guys… Rachel is coming over later… please try and be nice." Quinn finally got out.

Sharon and Cameron turned to their friend and simultaneously dropped their jaw in disbelieve "What? Why does the dyke need to hang with us?" Sharon near shouted.

"Because my mom needs to think we are dating." right then the doorbell rang again "You guys go and get us snacks, then I'll get the door ye?" Quinn said trying to look calm. Rachel was earlier than expected, so she didn't have time to text the girl yet and to inform her about the new situation.

When Quinn got to the door she saw Rachel standing on her step wearing her leather jacket, as usual, some baggy jeans and converse. She loved how the dark haired girl could put on whatever she wanted and still look badass, not to mention really hot. Quinn had already accepted that she thought of the other girl as hot, lots of girls appreciated other girls beauty after all, nothing wrong with that.

"Hi Rach." Over the weeks she had started to grow comfortable enough to now use the girl's nickname. Quinn closed the door behind her and turned around only to be trapped between Rachel and said door.

"Hey." Rachel said softly, tugging a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. Rachel leaned in and Quinn put her hand on the girl's hips. Rachel knew Quinn's mom wasn't anywhere near them but she decided to kiss the girl anyways. The blonde was a really good kisser and she found herself holding back a moan. Finally Rachel pulled away.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, I think I should warn you, I was about to text you but then you were here already…" Rachel frowned and Quinn stared playing with her fingers. The dark haired girl grabbed them to make sure Quinn stopped fussing. The popular girl took a breath and continued "Ok… Sharon and Cameron are here, they just showed up and I didn't have time to warn you. Please don't kill me!" Quinn rushed out and ducked her head.

Rachel laughed at the cute girl in front of her, because she really was adorable Rachel concluded.

"Nah, you live to die another day... you met my friends and nobody died so I reckon I should be fine." She said.

"Look what we have here." Rachel took a step back and turned around to see Sharon and Tina. Sharon seemed to correct herself, after a subtle step on the toes from Tina, and bit back a remark, to settle for a hi, Tina walked over and gave her a hug.

"Tina, how are you?" Rachel questioned as she started climbing the stairs

"Not bad, not bad at all. We were going to watch a movie… that ok with you?" Tina asked Rachel as she caught up with her.

Quinn watched as the girl let out an approving hum, then started to follow after the duo. Sharon walked silently beside her, following the pierced girl's every move as if she would turn around and kill Sharon if she let her guard down. When they got to her room, Quinn dropped down on the bed and dragged Rachel down beside her. She told herself it was because her mom might walk in but she knew deep down it's because she liked the comfort of the girl touch, it was soothing to her and made her feel a little less anxious.

"So what are we watching?" she asked to avoid the stares of her friends that could potentially make this awkward.

"The notebook!" Sharon and Tina nearly squealed. Quinn couldn't help but groan, it turned into a laugh when she felt Rachel beside her chuckle and mutter 'typical' under her breath.

* * *

When the movie ended Rachel stretched claiming she would go for a smoke, Quinn just nodded signaling she heard. When the balcony door closed Cameron piped up. "I think we should ditch the weirdo, she obviously makes things awkward. I just wanted to spend time with my friends, I don't need a filthy junky breathing down my neck."

Quinn was starting to get angry already "Look she needs to be here otherwise my mom will figure out we are messing with her. You either accept she is here and be nice or you can leave."

"You are picking that.. that.. thing over us?" Cameron said raising her voice.

At this point Quinn was boiling in anger, she couldn't believe how her friends treated Rachel, especially after Rachel's friends were so nice to her. She was also very aware of the fact that the door had drifted slightly ajar, she was pretty sure the girl could hear every word that came over their lips.

"I'm not picking anyone, I'm just asking you to be nice to her. Why is that so hard?" Quinn said forcing herself to stay calm.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Cameron grumbled and got her purse from the desk "Are you guys coming? We can hang out at my place and let Quinn take care of the freak." The blond asked when she got to the door. Sharon was already half way across the room to follow her out, so Cameron was really only asking Tina.

"You guys go, I'm staying here for a little bit longer. I need to be home soon anyway." Tina said.

"Suit yourself, we'll talk about this later." With that the duo was out the door. Rachel stepped back into the room as soon as the door closed.

"Well, I guess I was wrong before. There could be people dieing when it comes to me and your followers." Rachel said, a little smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry about that… You didn't need to hear that." Quinn said playing with her fingers again. Rachel noticed that it may be a nervous habit.

"Would you stop that." The smaller girl said, Quinn stopped and locked her fingers together "I've heard it all a million times before. It doesn't bother me anymore, I'm happy with who I am and I have great friends, that's enough for me."

"Well I'm sorry for saying stuff like that about you, all of it." Quinn said, looking down playing with her fingers again.

At this Rachel grabbed her hands yet again, "I told you to stop that, didn't I? And I'll you again, don't worry about that."

"Honey!" Judy's voice sounded down the hallway. Rachel pulled Quinn towards her bed by the hands she was still holding. "Why did Sharon and Cameron leave so soon?" She lay down, pulled Quinn on top of her, sneaked her arms around her waist so that they were cuddled up and kissed her cheek.

Just then Quinn's mom walked in and shot her a glare before continuing "They know they are welcome to join us for dinner whenever they want."

"Well, they had to leave." Quinn said with a glare, Rachel was sure, could melt ice caps with it's intensity. Rachel leaned in to whisper in her ear "Maybe we should tell her we're dating now, she will certainly burst a vein." The blonde looked at Rachel and nodded.

In the mean while, Tina had calmed Judy down a bit by asking if she had a new haircut.

Quinn cleared her throat "Mom," she grabbed Rachel's hand for good measurement, while Tina tried to contain her smile and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"You might have noticed that Rachel and me are pretty close... Well… we have been dating for the past two months" Quinn said trying to keep a straight face.

"Ye, we just made it official a week ago." Rachel deadpanned.

Her mom seemed like she was about to explode "I really don't approve of this little phase you are going through Quinn. I went to my therapist yesterday and he told me give you your space though, so I'll let you be till this phase is over." With that she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"So she can stay here for dinner then?" Quinn asked, trying to push it a little bit further.

"Sure." Judy responded through gritted teeth and walked out.

Rachel turned to Quinn "Well I expected everything but that…" then she noticed the evil smile on the blonde's face "You want to push her even further, don't you?" it came out more as a statement then a question.

"Hell ye!" hearing footsteps again Quinn leaned in and kissed the dark haired girl while crawling on top of her. Rachel's hands found their way to her lower back, tracing lazy patterns over it. Quinn nearly forgot where she was when she heard a cough behind them. She shot up and almost fell of the bed, fortunately Rachel quickly tightened her hold, her mom didn't usually interrupt them. Rachel sat up, so Quinn was straddling her, and leaned back on her hands awaiting what was going to happen.

* * *

Quinn turned her attention to the person who had interrupted them. "I thought you were my mom." she stated.

"Well thank you captain obvious, sorry for interrupting your make out session but apparently you didn't hear me come in." Tina said as she dropped down in the bean bag next to Quinn's desk.

Rachel, who saw Quinn was bright red, and even more adorable if she might add, decided to answer for them "Well it would look weird if we jumped apart straight away now we 'came out' to her mom."

"Ye, she took that better then I thought." Tina replied thoughtfully, then suddenly a bright smile spread over her face "So tell me what is it like to kiss someone with a lip ring?"

"Well I've never done that so I don't know why you are asking me." Rachel said with a straight face, earning her a little slap on the arm from Quinn "My, my Q I didn't know you liked it rough." At this Tina burst out in a round of giggles.

Quinn moved of the pierced girl only to curl up under her arm. Before she could get lost in thoughts she decided to answer the previous question. "It's nice, actually Rachel is a really good kisser and the lip ring is just hot."

She had to fight the urge to slap her forehead as she let that last part slip. She still couldn't make sense of her thoughts. Surely the way she felt didn't make her gay, at least that's what she kept telling herself, but most of the time she couldn't help but stare at the girl, she wanted to touch her whenever she was around and she thought about Rachel all the time. If it was anything but friendly feelings it had to be just a crush, she kept telling herself that. She was so busy assuring herself it was just a crush, she didn't even notice she slipped out of denial and admitted she had feelings for the girl.

Tina lifted her eyebrow and Rachel knew the blonde had to endure a lot of teasing about that comment. Rachel couldn't help but resist the urge to lean in and whisper in Quinn's ear. She had a lot of these urges lately and most of the time she could resist them, but this time she gave in. She knew it was wishful thinking that the blonde might have feelings behind friendship for her but that one statement sparked a little bit of hope in her.

"I think you are a good kisser too and you're almost as hot as me." Rachel smirked and chuckled when she felt a shiver run through the girl curled up against her.

"You are so weird!" Quinn said with a little chuckle "Now that Sharon and Cameron are gone and we've come out to my mom, can we go and get something to drink I'm thirsty?"

"You guys go, I'll catch up. I need to call my sister and tell her I'll eat here." Rachel said

* * *

Tina took a seat on the kitchen counter, while Quinn grabbed them two bottles of water and handed one to Tina. When her best friend looked at her, she knew the girl was dying to ask her something. With sigh she put her water down. "Ok go ahead, say whatever it is you want to say."

Tina took a deep breath "Well, you know how I didn't approve of this plan. It was because I was afraid Rachel might get hurt, I realize now that I might be wrong, she is a strong person. The only one I'm worried about now is your mother."

"Ok…" Quinn said stretching the word "now say what you really wanted."

"Fine," Tina grumbled, upset she couldn't keep a secret from her best friend, then a smile lit up her face "You like her!"

Those three little words turned Quinn as red as a lobster. "NO!" It came out way to loud and fast for it to be true so she tried again "I mean… no, no, she is just a friend that helps me freak my mom out."

Tina just raised her eyebrow again. "What? I don't swing that way! She is a good kisser but I like boys ok!" Quinn said defensively.

"If you say so." Tina said clearly not believing her.

Before Quinn could really convince her friend though Rachel walked in cutting off their conversation. "Puck says hi, and he's bumped I'm not cooking dinner for him. He says next time he will come here and make me cook." She grabbed Quinn's bottle and took a sip.

"What's up with your friends, you and cooking?" Quinn exclaimed

"Well apparently I'm an decent cook, I'll show you sometime." Rachel said sitting down at the table.

They filled the next hour with playful banter and random conversations. Rachel looked up when the door opened, to see Brooke walk in. She nodded her head and received a smile in return. She was pretty surprised when Quinn spoke up. "Brooke, what are you up to? Want to join us and have a rematch on that game we played a couple of weeks ago?"

Rachel interrupted "Q, don't embarrass the girl! We both know I'll quick her ass, we can play another game in teams so I can team up with her and kick your lovely behind."

A slight blush crept up Quinn's cheeks and Rachel winked at her, Brooke decided to save her sister from some embarrassment and answered the question "Sure, as long as I can be in Rachel's team I'm game."

Around dinner time, one and a half hours later, her mom walked into the kitchen and Quinn watched her jaw nearly hit the floor. It rarely happened that she was in the same room as Brooke without fighting, to see them playing a game and getting along must have been quite a shocker.

"Mom you'll swallow a fly if you don't close your mouth."

Her mother shook her head and composed herself "Oh ye, right, erm… what did you guys want for dinner? We're ordering in."

"Pizza!" Tina and Brooke screamed beating Quinn and Rachel to an answer.

"Ok pizza it is." Judy said grabbing the phone.

"But mom, I wanted Thai food!" Quinn whined, Rachel leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before whispering "You and Brooke are finally connecting, let it be".

Her mother was watching their interaction closely until she noticed Quinn busted her, after that Judy turned away and dialed to order the pizza. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand that was on the table earning a smirk from both Brooke and Tina.

"So, girls how did you meet?" Judy asked with a fake smile as she sat down at the table.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a slight panic in her eyes, so the smaller girl tried to keep her cool and answered for them. She felt like everybody could see the wheels in her head turning though. "Well we met at school, we are in the same English class, we got talking in detention once and clicked right away." Rachel linked their fingers and stared Judy down.

"Well isn't that nice." Judy said, fake smile still in place but her facade was tumbling a bit "What do you parents do?"

Rachel answered despite Quinn's effort to jump in "My dad owns a garage and my mom left us about a year ago."

Quinn never knew about Rachel's mother leaving her, then she remembered the drawings, they had stopped around the same time as her mother left. She realized it was time to really end this interrogation and made a second attempt.

"Mom! Can we stop the interrogation please!" Quinn snapped.

"It's ok Q, I'm like a rhino." Rachel calmed the blonde, she wanted to keep the peace because she didn't feel like fighting today.

"A very cute rhino though." Quinn winked trying to get a rise out of her mother again. At this Judy mumbled something about a phone call and getting her when dinner arrived, before fleeing the room obviously trying to keep her cool.

* * *

The four girls were alone again and returned to their card game in silence. After about a minute Brooke couldn't hold it anymore though and blurted out what was on her mind.

"You guys are really cute…. I mean, if you would be together it would be cute."

"Well I'm a really cute rhino after all!" Rachel quipped imitating Quinn's voice.

"That will never happen." Quinn said completely ignoring Rachel's previous statement.

Saving them from an awkward situation the doorbell rang signaling the pizza had arrived. Both Tina and Quinn jumped up Tina trying to get her pizza as soon as possible and Quinn trying to escape. "Get mom down here too please." Brooke shouted after them.

"So am I being a good bad girlfriend or do I need to be more badass? I can flash her a tattoo." Rachel joked.

"Well that depends… do you want my mom's death on your conscious?" Brooke responded as she put away the cards.

"No, I'd rather not... She'll come to haunt me I'm sure." Rachel said in mock terror.

Just then Quinn walked in with the pizzas closely followed by Tina and Judy. Quinn wanted to go sit down on her own chair but found herself being pulled down into Rachel's lap by two strong arms around her waist. So she pulled two pizza boxes towards them, gave one to Rachel and started to devour the pizza in the other one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I guess I should warn you that I have some angsty chapters comming up, promise I'll make it up to you though ;) I mean, what would a story be without a little drama. Also you made my evening when I saw I had 4 reviews in about an hour and a half after uploading :0 It made me update faster, so karma points for you guys.**

* * *

After dinner and some snide remarks from Judy later, the girls ended up in the game room. Tina was sitting in one of the lazy chairs reading a magazine while Rachel and Brooke were playing a video game with Quinn was watching them, occasionally dropping her vision to the rapid moving fingers and concentrated face.

"This is so not fair! If Puck was here we would've kicked your ass, this bot sucks!" Rachel grumbled.

"You just can't stand to lose. I need to go anyways, I'm meeting some friends." Brooke said chuckling.

Brooke stood up from her place on the floor bumped Rachel's fist and shouted a later just before she walked out the door. Rachel shut down the x-box and threw the controller on the table.

"So what are we doing?" Rachel questioned.

"The question should be what are you doing, I need to go. My mom just texted me I need to watch my little brother." Tina said getting up "Don't get up, I can show myself out. See ya guys later!" Just like that that Quinn and Rachel were alone again.

* * *

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rachel got up and pulled the blonde with her. "Come on, I got a really good idea for a sketch and I left my sketchbook in your room." She dragged Quinn along by her hand until they got to Quinn's room. Rachel pulled out a pencil and her sketchbook and went to sit on her usual spot in the window.

After five minutes of working in silence she finally noticed Quinn watching her every move from her seat on the bed. "You can talk to me, you know." The blonde nodded and answered "I know but I don't want to interrupt your sudden inspiration rush"

Rachel smiled at the blonde and jerked her head, meaning for Quinn to come over. Once the girl was by her side she replied "You won't. It's just a cute doodle I wanted to do. I got most of the outline and idea down already so I'm going to finish it later. You'd be bored if I do the whole thing now."

"What were you going to draw?" Rachel laughed at Quinn's curiosity. "I'll show you when it's done." The girl tried to not look in her sketchbook, Rachel was moved the girl remembered her promise to her and was trying hard to not break it, which obviously was costing a lot of self restraint. The thoughtfulness of Quinn's action made Rachel decide to let the girl in some more, it was a little pay back for Quinn's effort.

"Sit down." The dark haired girl patted on the space be side her. When Quinn sat down and she had flipped back some pages she continued. "This drawing is one of my favorites, it really jumps out at you."

Quinn hadn't seen this drawing before, given she didn't get a good look at any of the drawings after the gap. On the page in front of her were a couple of intense puma eyes. The cat seemed to be ready to jump of the page and rip you head off. Quinn could tell Rachel was really talented, she just couldn't help but wonder what the pierced girl was working on, that she wasn't allowed to see. Before she could stop herself she blurted it out.

"What drawing were you working on, when we were hanging out and ignoring each other?"

She looked at Rachel who seemingly had an internal debate "Well it needs a few final touches but," she turned a couple of pages over so they were near the end "I guess I can show you"

Quinn's jaw dropped when she saw the image, it was an angel. Over his shoulder there were a couple of his wing feathers visible. The highlight of the piece was the wing that came over his head and he grabbed with his left hand pulling out feathers. There were a couple of feathers that fell in front of the feather plucking angel to finish the picture.

"Woah….. I mean woah" Quinn uttered completely speechless.

"Well it needs some more shading and then it's finished and I think I'm going to give him some facial hair…" Rachel said pensively "Here you can look through it while I'm going to the bathroom"

The second drawing after the break was another angel, this one a girl, she was crying. As she continued to look through she noticed the girl was drawn a lot more, especially in the first couple of drawings after the gap. Finally her eyes fell on a drawing where both the girl and Rachel were shown. They were in a park and Rachel had her arms around the girl's waist from behind, they were smiling.

Quinn's best guess was that it was after a photo because it showed Rachel's friends too they were in the back ground playing around.

Rachel walked back in "Who is this girl?" Quinn asked showing the drawing.

Rachel's face fell "That's Emily, my ex." she said with an even voice but the pain was clearly evident in her eyes. Quinn felt her heart drop and wanted to cheer the girl up.

"Well she apparently doesn't know what she is missing." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"I think she does…" Rachel muttered under her breath, the blonde wasn't supposed to hear it so she let it slide. Trying to move on and avoid awkwardness she said "Well did you design your own tattoos, I mean judging on this you could pull it off?"

Rachel's face brightened up and even though her eyes still held a little sadness in them, she seemed to like talking about her tattoo's "Ye I did, I designed those of Santana, Brittany and Puck too. Puck actually wants me to design another one for him, he only has one because we only let my brother tattoo us and he's not around at the moment. He wants a design ready for when my big bro comes back though." Rachel brightened up a lot when she talked about her big brother, Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel stopped her ramble.

"Nothing, you just seem to really like your brother, where is he now?" Quinn questioned.

"Jail, but he'll be out in three months. That's one of the few rumors that is true." Rachel smiled thinking about her brother, Quinn let that one slide too.

* * *

They agreed to watch some tv and Quinn was currently snuggled up in Rachel's side watching a friends rerun. The shorter of the two just couldn't focus, her right side was tingling because of Quinn and the fact that the blonde, unconsciously, kept drawing random patterns on her stomach wasn't helping either. Rachel had come to accept her feelings for the girl awhile ago and had been debating whether or not she should tell the other girl, for a good part of the week. Santana had told her it was only fair to the other girl and that given the circumstances she deserved to know. Of course Rachel knew her sister was right but she didn't have the courage to do so.

Finally Rachel let out a sigh and told herself "You need to do this, it's only fair... come on do it!" She sat up and cleared her throat. "Quinn" The other girl looked at her and seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation. "I really appreciate the friendship we have developed and I think it would only be fair to tell..." She was interrupted when her cell phone started ringing though.

Rachel let out a groan and cursed whoever was calling her when she finally had gathered the courage. She pulled out her phone to check who was calling her, the screen told her it was her dad. He was probably too drunk to think straight since it was evening already, Rachel knew she had to answer because if she didn't there would be hell to pay. 'I need to get this." she muttered before picking up the phone.

"Hi dad." Rachel said with a monotone voice as she stood up to look out of the window.

"No, I'm with Puck." Quinn frowned when she heard that lie and decided to bring it up later.

"What?" Quinn looked up to the girls face when she heard Rachel's voice grow angry.

"Don't call her that! She was one of our best friends… " The blonde could hear the man on the other end of the line shouting away at his daughter, who in her turn looked like she was about to burst.

"DAD! You should get another beer." Rachel was obviously trying to lose her dad, before she would snap.

"Just go get your beer!" Rachel half shouted hanging up the phone before swearing at it.

"I'm going for a smoke." She said while picking up her hoodie from the floor.

Quinn let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She waited a couple of minutes before walking out onto her balcony, she stopped when she saw Rachel was just standing there, cigarette slowly burning up. Quinn looked for a second and then walked to the apparently not so tough girl in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

She really hated her dad, he only seemed to notice her existence when he was drunk and it was only to use her as verbal or physical punishing bag. Rachel was glad he wasn't totally gone so she could ditch him with more beer talk, it did however effectively ruin her mood. She jumped when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Realizing it was Quinn she turned and gave the girl a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about that, my dad is…" she trailed off not knowing how to describe her father without sharing information she wanted to keep to herself.

"He is what?" Quinn pressed gently

The shorter of the two turned to walk inside again "Not important."

Quinn knew the other girl was going to say something else but let it slip, she seemed to do that a lot this evening. They settled into a silence, lost in their own thoughts. She found out that Rachel had a hard time with her home situation and didn't share information about it with anyone but her little group of friends.

"I'm cold." Quinn said as a shiver ran through her body.

"Go take a shower, I'll go get something to drink in the kitchen." Rachel proposed

Quinn chuckled "You do know I have a mini-fridge here right?"

"Ye, but I need the walk" the pierced girl said absent mindly.

When Quinn walked into the kitchen after finishing her shower she found Rachel sipping coffee while talking on the phone. She walked over and sat across from the girl, studying her.

"I know…. Ye, I'm sleeping here…. No." Rachel flashing her a sad smile. "Hmm... No, I did not…. Do you mind if I bring Quinn tomorrow."

"I'll tell her you said hi… right, later San" Rachel finished her conversation. "Do you want to come over to Brittany's tomorrow?"

Before she got an answer though they heard someone coming their way, Quinn straddled Rachel's hips before leaning in and kissing her. Rachel quickly deepened the kiss and moved her hands to the girl's hips. Quinn was a really good kisser and she couldn't get enough of kissing the blonde. Quinn got one of her hands and entwined their fingers, Rachel pulled back and moved onto Quinn's jaw and neck.

Suddenly they heard a crash, Quinn jumped and nearly fell of Rachel's lap, she was saved from this however by the other girl's arms. Quinn quickly wondered why the dark haired girl always had to save her, she dismissed the thought instantly when she noticed her mother was standing in the doorway with her jaw practically on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! That all good may come to us, we deserve it ;) And yes let's hope for more Brittana action on glee, that's still a possibility right? Anyways here comes drama, don't kill me?**

* * *

After a couple of seconds of standing there, jaw on the floor and glass on the floor, Judy seemed to come out of her shock and exploded.

"Quinn Fabray! I told you I tolerated this behavior because it's a phase but this, this…" Judy made a wild gesture to show she meant the scene she walked into "what are you thinking! Practically having sex in the kitchen, with that… that delinquent! Look at her she has piercings and…. OH MY GOD! Is that a tattoo?" Quinn had pulled up a bit of Rachel's shirt making sure he mother would see the tattoo. Rachel found it hard not to laugh, the woman had taken a color that would even make a lobster jealous. She was a little scared of the older woman though, being in the kitchen, with knifes and other sharp things.

Rachel decided she needed to go home and calm down after every thing, plus that would give her an excuse to leave. She wanted to put a little bit more pressure on Quinn's mother before she left though and sent Brittany a text to make the gang pick her up as soon as possible.

_Get over 2 Q's__ & pick me up! Bring Puck and San! PS look badass - Rach_

_B there in 5 – __Brit _

_YOU SO LIKE HER! - San_

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's statement and turned her attention back to the situation at hand, Quinn had just stood up and was now shouting at her mom. "You know what I like her a lot, you better learn to deal with it because it isn't a phase!"

Judy rolled her eyes and cut her daughter off "I am not dealing with anything! She is going to ruin you, she is just after our money and I'm not going to let her have it!" The doorbell rang, making sure Judy couldn't continue her full rant. Rachel couldn't believe her friends were that fast, they were probably in the neighborhood when she texted them. "You know what fine! Don't come crawling back to me when you end up in jail or a drug addict." With that she turned to open the door.

Rachel jumped from her seat, pulled Quinn along by the hand and followed the older woman to the front door. As they crossed the kitchen she had just enough time to warn Quinn what was about to happen, they got tot the hall just in time to see Judy open the door.

Quinn observed the scene from her spot in the spot, a couple of steps behind her mother. Brittany wore her leather jacket, with underneath it a pair of baggy jeans and some with blue checkered skate shoes. Puck on the other hand wore an unbuttoned army jacket, beneath it a sweater vest with a Ramones tee, camouflage shorts and on his feet a pair of flip flops. The shorts were no doubt picked to show off his calf tattoo, which the blonde never noticed before, it was a Chinese cherry tree in blossom. Finally Santana wore a tank top and some skinny jeans finishing it off with some black converse. She wore a bandana around her right wrist and aviators stood on her nose.

Puck was the first to speak "Hi" he looked past Judy at Rachel and Quinn "we're friends of Rachel."

"And Quinn…" Santana added, she elbowed Brittany whose jaw had been dragging over the floor since she saw the house "Honey close your mouth you're drooling."

Judy slammed the door in their face and stormed off while yelling something about silverware and assassins. Rachel chuckled, winked at Quinn and walked to the door. The duo stepped outside joining the puzzled threesome. "I'm sorry about that, it seems my mom has reached her limit for today." Quinn said with a wicked grin.

Puck laughed and waved the apology off "You should have seen Brittany's dad when she came out, we never knew you could have veins at those places. "

"How did you guys get here this quickly anyways?" Rachel wondered.

Puck rolled his eyes "We were on our way from mine to Brittany's and you should know we always look badass Rach… Are you ready to go or do we have time see that awesome room you keep talking about?"

At this Rachel jumped into action "Ye, you should see it, it's paradise." she said as she dragged Puck through the house towards Quinn's game room. "

When they got there Puck let out a gasp and then squealed "And he blames us for spreading gay rumors." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, which caused her to let out a small giggle.

Meanwhile Brittany had walked to the pool table and was now preparing for what was going to be an epic pool competition between her and Puck. Santana had flopped down on the couch and was watching her friends in amusement, or so she claimed, Rachel had a slight suspicion that it had something to do with the view of Brittany ass.

* * *

"Dad called..." Rachel said after about 10 minutes, when Quinn walked out of to answer a phone call. The statement earned her all the attention in the room.

Quinn hung up the phone after discovering somebody dialed the wrong number. She didn't walk back in the room though, the tension in the room was thick after those two uttered words and she didn't want to interrupt. She lost from her curiosity and couldn't walk away, she listened to the conversation in the room.

"What happened?" Santana asked so soft it was nearly a whisper. Whatever was going on with the sisters' dad wasn't good, that much Quinn could tell.

"San," Rachel sighed "you know what happened." Santana blinked hard an then asked in the same thin voice "What did he say?"

Rachel swallowed, Quinn noticed she was more upset about this then she previously thought.

"He asked me where I was, when I said Puck's he didn't believe me. He went in a rampage about Emily and that I should've followed her. He said if he found out I was with one of my 'filthy whores' again he would slit my throat." Rachel swallowed again, Quinn wanted nothing more than to run in and hug the girl but stayed put.

"He wasn't totally drunk yet, so I told him to get another beer and hung up." Santana got up and hugged her sister who was clinging at her. Quinn saw a tear rolling down her face but then Rachel composed herself and let go of Santana with a sad smile. "I can't break down here, take me home?"

"That guy would even give Freddie Krueger nightmares." Puck said, making Rachel laugh.

"Let's get you home... you can walk Cooper." Santana said pulling her sister up.

Quinn opened the door and walked in pretending to know nothing. Rachel nodded and walked out with her sister. Brittany trailed behind them and turned to her. "Sorry about this all, it's just her dad and Emily are open wounds. Walking Cooper is one of the things that relaxes her the most, so we're going to go home."

"It's ok, I understand... tell her to text me when she feels better."

"Will do." Brittany said, she then gave Quinn a quick hug and rushed after her friends.

* * *

The following day Quinn got a text from Rachel claiming she was ok. Quinn had already noticed she forgot her bag when she left yesterday and the pierced girl asked if she could come and get it today, they agreed to meet at four this afternoon.

Quinn had been thinking all evening, she could puzzle some things together, she knew for example that Rachel's dad was an alcoholic and that he didn't like the girl's ex. She couldn't figure out what had happened exactly though. Quinn hoped to get some more answers when Rachel came to fetch her backpack. Waiting for the time to pass by she gave her homework a shot.

It was five passed four when the doorbell rang, Quinn didn't get much work done, instead she had been pining over what was actually wrong between Rachel and her father. She walked down the stairs to open the door. When she opened said door, it revealed a tired and sad eyed brunette. Quinn had grown to know the girl pretty well over the last couple of months, the smile that the other girl had on her face might have made other people into think she was ok, but Quinn wasn't easily fooled.

Rachel knew her attempt to look cheery and ok didn't work on Quinn, she had hoped it did, but when the blonde took a look at her and gave her a tight hug, she knew the girl wasn't fooled that easily. Quinn took her hand and pulled her towards her room without saying a word. Rachel had hoped she could just grab her bag and be on her way but the other girl didn't seem to have the same plan, so she took a deep breath and blinked hard.

"Look, yesterday…" Rachel started but she got interrupted

"You don't have to tell me everything, I just want to know if you're ok." It took her by surprise, she didn't have a lot of people caring for her and while she knew they had forged a bond in the past two months, it was still a surprise to her that the girl cared for her. Suddenly Rachel had a lump in her throat, she swallowed hard and tried to keep her voice leveled.

"I'm fine," she said and added as an after thought "just a little tired."

Quinn studied the tattooed girl, she didn't seem fine at all, her eyes were red, she didn't have the confident pose she normally had, she had wrapped her arms around herself as if she needed to protect or comfort herself. Quinn felt a tug at her heart, this must be really bothering the girl if it had the power to demolish her to the insecure mess she was right now.

"You know I'm here right?" Quinn questioned, she didn't want to much pressure on Rachel, afraid she might throw her walls up, leave and never come back. That's when she noticed a small tear trickle down the broken girls cheek, she stood and wiped the tear away before hugging the girl again.

After standing there, clutching the other girls shirt in her hands, for a minute or two, Rachel felt Quinn pull her towards the bed. She was still crying, she didn't like crying in front of people especially not when she liked them as much as she did Quinn. She allowed the blonde to lay her down and hold her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, when Rachel had a grip on herself again, she started thinking.

Rachel thought about what her sister had said, Santana was right, Quinn deserved to know she liked her. She thought about the best way to tell the girl, there was no best way she decided after an other couple of minutes. Scraping all her courage together she cleared her throat and sat up. Quinn looked at her puzzled but sat up too.

"Quinn, I erm… you…" the brunette shook her head, took a deep breath and tried again. "Quinn I need to tell you something you deserve to know."

Quinn kept quiet but nodded to let the other girl know she was listening.

"We've become quite good friends over the last months and Santana said that that is why you deserved to know and I agree" Rachel said playing with her dog tags.

"I like hanging out with you and we have so much fun. At first I really only just saw you as a friend… But a couple of weeks ago I realized I started to have feelings for you… It wa…" Quinn interrupted her little speech.

"WHAT? And you just continued to kiss and hug me! That wasn't the deal! You were supposed to be PRETENDING!" Quinn burst out.

Rachel cringed, she hadn't really expected it to be this bad. Things seemed to be running backwards for her. Typical, she figured life had been going way to well the last couple of months.

"You know what get out!" Quinn nearly shouted, she was now pacing in her room freaking out.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Rachel tried to explain, tried to save the situation from going horribly wrong. She tried to stop the girl from pacing but Quinn just slapped her hand away and didn't let her finish.

"NO! Get out and don't come back, GET OUT!" Quinn now shouted.

Rachel saw no option but to go, she grabbed her bag and all but ran out the door. When she got to the hall she bumped in to Judy who was just walking through the front door. The pierced girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the older woman.

"I'm sorry." She said, she wanted the woman to know she was really sorry for the whole situation "Just sorry…for everything." When she heard footsteps coming from near the stairs, she left it at that and brushed past Judy. She got on her bike and rode to her own house, she needed to pick up her guitar, she left it there two days ago. She couldn't even care if her dad was home, she needed to write.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so things will always get a little worse before they get better, this is the little worse... although I hope you can see the better coming ;) So here you guys go hope it doesn't send you guys in a depression wouldn't want that on my conscience! **

**Oh btw *sarcasm on* there is a little bit of swearing in this * sarcasm off***

* * *

Quinn watched Rachel ride of on her bike, she turned, sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. There walked her chance, finally she had actually felt something for someone and she got scared, ok. Scared about her status, her feelings, scared of… well, everything. Her door was thrown open, she looked up and saw a very angry Brooke in the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted

Quinn cringed, said nothing and returned to her previous position. Brooke threw the door shut and stood in front of her.

"I told you!" she said a little softer now but the anger was still very evident in her voice "I told you… She's a person… With feelings! What did you say to her?"

Quinn shook her head, only then Brooke seemed to notice her sister's mood. She squatted down to eye level and removed the blonde's hands.

"Tell me." she said in a now soothing voice.

"She…" Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat "She told me she had feelings for me… and I… I told her to leave and never come back." She said, her eyes were watering and her vision became blurry.

"Why? You like her don't you?" Brooke said as she moved to sit next to her sister and put an arm around her.

"I guess I'm scared, no, I'm terrified." Quinn wiped away the tear that rolled down her face.

"What for? You have great friends… well, Tina is great, the others not so. Mom will turn around eventually... Look I'll be here for you and Tina stuck around even after all your crazy, you have something to fall back on. Don't be scared because of some cavemen, who think the square root of two is sex. Rachel likes you, you like her, why not give it a chance. I like her better then the cavemen." Brooke said trying to lighten the mood with her final statement.

Quinn smiled a little when she heard her sister be so supportive, she realized how much she missed out on by fighting with her little sister.

"Don't throw away a chance to be happy sis, they only come by every so often." Brooke finished and Quinn knew she was right. Rachel had been honest with her, she owed it to the girl to do the same.

"I hurt her, how can I ever make that right? I've screwed it up…" Quinn said, the consequences of her freak out had suddenly sunken in and she felt a sudden urge to slam her head against the wall, she had been so stupid. She had lost all hope on a good ending.

"Talk to her now, call her." Quinn nodded, her sister was right if she didn't do it now, she might never do it. She grabbed her phone and bit her lip so hard it was close to bleeding. After a couple of rings she got voicemail, she cursed and texted the girl.

_We need 2 talk… where R U?_

After a couple minutes of nervous pacing she got a reply.

_Nothing 2 talk about… I'm __at my place, leave me alone_

Quinn frowned at the response, my place, she never said that. It was always, Brittany's, home, stuff like that but she never said my place. Quinn really needed to talk to the girl, so she jumped up, Brooke hot on her tail as she stormed towards the front door.

"What did she say?" Brooke asked through heavy breaths when Quinn snatched her coat and opened the front door. Quinn didn't answer, she didn't even look at her sister, she had one goal and one goal only: find Rachel.

* * *

Rachel came home to an empty house, she let out a sigh of relieve and dumped her bag on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water, she took a seat at the kitchen table, she was finally alone and allowed herself to spill a couple of tears, only a couple. Quinn had tried to call her but she had ignored it, now the girl was texting her, Rachel knew if she didn't respond the girl would never stop so she told her to back off.

Rachel was about to grab her guitar and get the hell out of the house when she heard the key turn in the front door. She blinked hard and swallowed, she threw water in her face, hoping her father wouldn't see she just cried. Just then her dad stumbled into the kitchen, it was obvious the man was really drunk.

"What are you doing here?" the man spat with a little slur.

Rachel didn't say anything and brushed past him to the living room, grabbed her guitar bag and was about to make a quick escape through the front door when her father grabbed her by the arm roughly. Even in his drunken state he had an iron grip.

"I asked you something." he said clearly already angry and ready to beat the crap out of her. She was so hurt and angry that she didn't even stop to think about her response. Rachel was done with other peoples crap and mostly her fathers crap.

"Shut up and let me go asshole!" Rachel said raising her voice. The moment the words were out his eyes flared and he back handed her.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy dyke!" He yelled and hit her again, this time so hard she lost her balance and stumbled backwards against the wall.

"You are the reason your mom is dead stupid cunt. Look what you make me do!" Rachel tasted the blood in mouth but she didn't back down, the anger bubbled up even more, how dare he involve her mom in this.

"I didn't do shit, some asshole that didn't hear the rule about drinking and driving did that. Just like you, a fuck up that can't deal with his feelings!" Rachel yelled back and received bang with her head against the wall in return, she fell to the ground her head spinning and totally disoriented.

* * *

"I told you not to talk to me like that!" Quinn heard the voice booming from inside the house, she was glad Tina looked up the address on her Iphone for her because she would've been lost if it weren't for her GPS. Tina had just come to drop by when Quinn left, she didn't want to lose any time so she had told Tina to jump in the car and had explained everything on the way towards Rachel's house. When they had gotten out of the car, they heard screaming, there was a fight going on in the house. Quinn wasn't sure if they should stay or if they should let it be.

Suddenly she heard glass shattering, she walked up to the door and looked into the window next to it. What she saw broke her reverie, her heart dropped when she saw Rachel on the ground surrounded by glass being kicked over and over again.

Quinn ran back to her car got out her tire iron from the truck and went back to the front door. Much to her surprise the key was still in the lock. She grabbed her weapon ready to swing and opened the front door. "I'll make you pay for what you did to… what the…" The man, who was kicking the crap out of the sweetest girl she ever met, stopped in mid sentence.

"She is coming with me." Quinn said trying to keep he voice calm and channel every action movie she ever saw.

The man laughed a humorless laugh and started to approach her "You're one of those freaks aren't you…. She isn't going anywhere… leave now this is a family matter."

Quinn had to stop herself from cowering the tall man was really intimidating, he looked like a heavy weight boxer. She took a deep breath "Only if she comes with me."

The man kept approaching her, clearly not impressed by her. With every step he took glass crunched underneath his shoes. He was standing right in front of her, towering over her, he reached to grab her. Forgetting all about the tire iron she closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

She was frozen in place, her eyes were still closed. Every millisecond seemed like an hour. A loud bang sounded in front of her, followed by the crunching of glass. Quinn was scared to open her eyes, but finally willed herself to open them. She was flabbergasted by what she saw. In front of her was a shocked Tina holding a lamp, in front of her was the big man knocked out on the floor

"I…I c-climbed through the… the window." Tina stuttered obviously still shocked by what happened in the past minute. Snapping out of her daze Quinn rushed to the beaten girl's side.

"Let's go before he wakes up." Quinn said looking over he shoulder at the big guy behind her "Can you stand up?" Quinn looked as Rachel tried,it seemed to hurt to much so Quinn gestured at Tina to help her get the girl out of the house. Rachel grunted as the duo helped her up, she leaned heavily on the two, everything hurt. Quinn grabbed her bag and they all but carried her to the felt drowsy and sleepy but Quinn wouldn't stop asking her questions. Before Rachel knew it she was at Quinn's house and being dragged to the girls room. She thought she saw a flash of the blonde's mother but she couldn't be sure, all she wanted was to sleep.

* * *

Quinn sat Rachel down on her bed and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. She was happy her mother was a doctor, so she knew how to help the girl and had to help her. She didn't seem to be in such a danger that she'd have to go to the hospital but the blood made it hard to observe the wounds. That's why her mother had told her to put Rachel under a cold shower, that and to keep her conscious, the girl probably had a heavy concussion and needed to stay awake for at least now. Getting back to her room she pulled Rachel up and started to undress the girl. She watched at the bruises already forming on that nearly perfect body, she ripped her eyes away and gently put the girl in the shower.

Rachel looked down at the drain, she hadn't realized she was bleeding until she saw red water running away. She was ashamed that someone needed to see her this weak, the only other person who saw her like this was her sister, the person that always took care of her. She looked up when the door opened and Quinn stepped in with a towel. The blonde turned the shower of and wrapped the towel around her and dried her off.

"We need to look at those wounds." Quinn nearly whispered, as if the other girl would break if she talked to loud. Rachel opened her mouth to answer but couldn't produce words so she nodded slowly instead. Quinn shouldered her again and they walked, well Quinn walked, she limped, back into Quinn's room.

Rachel never felt so broken, she was the tough person, she never broke down, she was strong and yet here she was taken care of by the mother of one person that she didn't want to see. The whole situation seemed off to her, she felt safe but at the same time insecure. Most of all she was tired, she wanted to sleep and not think about all this. She was pulled back into the reality when Quinn started to talk.

"I've got the first aid kit." Rachel tried to remember when the other girl had left but her mind stayed blank "I'm going to clean all your wounds, just tell me if you want me to stop or if it hurts to much" Judy said with a surprisingly amount of care in her voice.

After Judy cleaned a gash in her forehead, pulled some glass, from the vase her dad threw at her, from her leg and cleaned some minor cuts, Quinn helped her dress in sweatpants and a lose shirt. Judy whispered something to her daughter that Rachel couldn't hear and left the two alone. The blonde walked back to he and they lay down on the bed with Quinn holding her, just like they had done a little earlier that day. Rachel briefly wondered where Tina had gone but didn't dwell on it to much. Her head was killing her but still sleep over took her within seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well look at that it seems I've become a update hero (well kind of). I was having a heroes marathon the other day and my oh my the of glee actors having guest roles in that is just mind blowing... never thought I'd like Terri :S Anyways I have a lot of work my professors want me to do so I might be a little slow with updating the rest of this week and the next week.**

* * *

Tina had gone home after Quinn told her everything was under control but she said she would be back the next morning. Then she had called Rachel's friends, they had decided that they too would come the next morning, so the wounded girl could get all the rest she needed. After that the blonde had been up all evening and night, waking Rachel from her slumber every two hours to make sure she didn't turn into a vegetable. Brooke had come in halfway through the night to take over, so she could get some sleep, but not before getting some answers though. Quinn had told her everything that had happened, her sister just sat there and listened, nodding on occasion. When she was done her sister just told her to sleep and she'd watch Rachel. When she finally woke up she saw Brooke and Rachel whispering softly to each other. "And we called Santana to tell her you are here, they'll be over later. Don't worry to much, it'll give you a headache." Brooke whispered.

"Already have one." Rachel groaned.

When she noticed her sister was awake, Brooke got up. "I'll get you some breakfast and something for the headache"

"How do you feel?" Quinn questioned softly to let the other girl know she was awake.

"I feel like mammoth played dance dance revolution on me." Rachel said with the smallest trace of a smile on her face.

"Better then two of them I guess…" Quinn responded with a yawn.

Rachel started to laugh but when she felt pain shoot through he ribs, it turned into a groan. She lifted her shirt a little and looked at the damage. She cringed when she saw her body, it looked like she just came from the smurf village.

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door and Judy walked in, she offered a small but genuine smile at the two girl on the bed. "Hi, Brooke said you were awake. I just came to check on you."

Rachel sat up a little more "Thank you, Mrs. Fabray."

"You're welcome, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Can you take of your shirt?"

Rachel did as she was told and slowly lifted her shirt up. Judy checked her wounds and put some clean bandages on them. When she was finished she helped Rachel put her shirt back on. "So Brooke told me you were the one to blame for my girls talking again," the older woman said while checking the gash above Rachel's eyebrow "thank you.".

Judy smiled at Rachel again before picking up the first aid kit "I think you have some bruised ribs, a concussion. some cuts… and well… you seem to be made from black and blue patches but I think you'll be fine." She said and walked out the door.

"That went rather well." Rachel said, as she gently touched her ribs frowning. She looked up when Brooke walked in with some toast, cornflakes and tea on a tray.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed what was available." The youngest Fabray said.

"No problem, I'm not really hungry anyways." Rachel said taking a small bite out of the toast.

Brooke then turned and left while grumbling something about volleyball practice. They sat in silence, Rachel eating her breakfast, Quinn watching her do it. The silence was slightly awkward, Rachel tried to focus on eating and to ignore the Quinn's eyes, that were burning holes in her skull. When she was done eating she asked the question that had been bugging her ever since they left her house, partly because she was curious, partly because she didn't want Quinn to ask her any questions.

"Why did you come after me?" Quinn looked down and started playing with her fingers, noramlly it would have bugged her before but now it just made her smile softly.

"I… I'm sorry." The blonde mumbled, Rachel gave her time to gather the courage. Pressing for an answer wouldn't help the situation and Quinn seemed to think of the right way to explain herself. Rachel made sure she didn't get her hopes up though, the girl probably just wanted to make things right and be friends again. Which to be frank was kind of ok with her.

"You said that you had feelings for me and I just freaked. It was like major error signs jumped popped up in my head. It just made this whole situation so real and in my face, I slipped back into my old defense mode… After you left, Brooke came in and talked to me, she told me to go after you. She knows I have feelings for you too and said some right things to me. I needed to find and tell you before I lost my nerve." Quinn explained it all barely taking a breath. Meanwhile Rachel felt like she was floating, Quinn just admitted she had a feelings for her.

Quinn grabbed her hand and continued "You scared me."

"I'm fine… just a little soar" Rachel whispered.

Quinn let out a small laugh knowing how much of an understatement that had to be but then turned serious again "Promise me you'll never go back alone again?"

"I promise," Rachel opened her arms "come here." Quinn crawled into Rachel's arms and let herself be comforted by the girl's touch. She still had to get used to how safe she felt around the girl. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes just snuggled up to each other, both glad Quinn came in when she did.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Quinn said finally

"Well, it's either a movie or jogging… and I'm not in a jogging mood right now." Rachel joked.

Quinn got up, careful not to hurt the other girl. She scanned her movies "Any preferences?" "Something light, feel good." Rachel said. Quinn continued scanning and eventually picked Juno. Twenty minutes into the movie Quinn was totally engrossed and Rachel found her adorable.

"You know you're really cute right now…" Rachel whispered in the girls ear. When Quinn blushed and ducked her head it was over, the girl was just to cute to resist. She lifted Quinn's head by putting a finger under her chin.

"I'm going to kiss you now, don't freak out.." She stalled a little bit longer by putting a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, she wanted to give the blonde time enough to back out if she wanted to. Then she leaned in and put a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, she was about to pull away when Quinn's hands shot up and kept her in place, making her smile into the kiss. Rachel didn't want to deepen it though, she wanted to keep things slow for the blonde.

Quinn was shocked at first when Rachel kissed her but sprung out of it when Rachel wanted to pull away, her hands shot up to keep her close before she could think. She quickly wanted more and ran her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip to get immediate access. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed the girl before but this kiss held a lot more meaning to Quinn and it made her feel on top of the world.

When she finally pulled away Quinn couldn't resist and tugged on Rachel's lip piercing before lying down on her bed. "You really are a good kisser." she said licking her lips. After a couple of minutes in silence and watching Rachel play with her lip ring, the other girl spoke up.

"If you are serious about this…" Quinn went to interrupt her but got cut off by Rachel "I trust you but I'm not going to be a experiment, I do have feelings you know. I do like you, so if you are serious about this I'm willing to give it a shot." She finished her little speech with a smile.

Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel down to give her a peck on the lips "Ok, let's try."

* * *

Rachel had fallen a sleep again a couple of minutes later. She woke up when Quinn, who was currently snuggled up in her side watching an other movie, began drawing random patterns on her stomach. Her right side was tingling and it definitely beat the dull throbbing on her left side ribs. When she felt yet an other drawn circle she grabbed Quinn's hand and turned so that she was half on top of the blonde, ignoring the pain caused by her ribs. Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear so that her lips brushed against it. "Stop doing that Q there is only so much I can hold back."

A shiver ran over her back when she felt Rachel's breath on her neck. When she felt the other girl pull away she sat up and straddled the brunette, careful not to hit a big bruise on the other girl. She leaned in and kissed the other girl with passion, Rachel tangled one hand in her hair and put the other one on her waist. They continued to make out till Quinn got carried away and hit a particularly big bruise, making Rachel groan in pain.

Quinn shot up "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Rachel groaned, inspecting the bruise Quinn had hit "I'm going out for a smoke, ok?"

Quinn nodded and ran her hand through her hair, she watch Rachel slowly getting up and limping outside. She waited a couple of minutes before walking out onto her balcony, she stopped when she saw Rachel was just standing there, cigarette slowly burning up. Quinn looked for a second and then walked to the apparently not so tough girl in front of her, to put her arms around her waist.

Rachel was trying to think of a way to best explain to Quinn what she saw. She knew the other girl was giving her time at the moment but the questions would inevitably come. Rachel jumped when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist. Realizing it was Quinn she turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for…" Rachel trailed off, not sure how to say what she wanted.

"For what?" Quinn mumbled into her neck.

Rachel turned around and gave the blonde quick peck on the lips "Not judging me."

They settled into a silence, lost in their own thoughts. Quinn found that was fine with Rachel keeping the details of her home life to herself, she figured the other girl would tell her when she was ready. Quinn concluded that it was the personality that counts. It doesn't matter what their financial situation, religion or favourite food is, it's the person you fall for, their little mannerisms, their minds, the way they carry themselves. It was all those things that made Quinn fall for Rachel, the girl seemed practically prefect when you got to know her better.

Rachel shook herself from her thoughts when she felt the other girl tremble in her arms, it was only then that she realized Quinn was wearing shorts and a tank top. "Let's go inside." Rachel said tugging Quinn's hand to pull her inside.

"Go change into something warmer, I'll go hunt down some tea." Rachel proposed.

Quinn chuckled "You just don't know how to stay still, do you?"

"Life is to short." With that Rachel turned and limped out of the room.

* * *

Quinn had just finished changing and updating her sister when she walked to the kitchen. She stopped on the kitchen door step, she walked in on what seemed to be a very serious conversation between Rachel and her mother. She suddenly felt nervous, they hadn't noticed her yet and it was obviously about Rachel and herself. Quinn took a step back so she was out of sight.

"So you weren't dating at all then? And now you two actually fell for each other" Quinn heard her mother ask in disbelieve. Just a couple of months she would've been angry at Rachel for spilling their secret but Quinn realised it was for the best. After what happened Quinn wasn't planning to go on with it, the freaking out her mother part of the plan that is and her mother deserved to know the truth.

"Well… ye…" She could see Rachel shrugging.

"And it was your father who did this to you not some kind of mob?" Her mother's voice sounded angry and sad at the same time. Quinn was surprised Rachel had come out and told her mom that, of course it would help her mother realise that Rachel was a good person but still, it should have been hard for the girl.

"He's a drunk…" Rachel muttered playing with her lip ring. The urge to comfort the girl got to big to resist for Quinn and she came forward to make her presence known. She walked over to Rachel and sat beside the girl taking her hand.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She said, she felt a little squeeze in her hand that calmed her considerably.

Her mom looked at her intently for a second before she spoke "No, I'm sorry, for making you feel you had to do that to get my attention. I know I've done a lot of things wrong with you and your sister, maybe it's time that I do something about that. As for you two," Judy shifted her gaze to Rachel for a second and then back at Quinn "I'm not sure how I feel about this. Rachel seems like a totally different person then you let me to believe, I'm glad you told me the truth though. Is this what you want Quinnie?"

Quinn smiled at her nickname before responding "I'm pretty sure I do, I like her a lot mom." she looked at Rachel who had a big smile on her face and smiled back at her.

"Ok… " Judy took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair "It's going to take some time to get used to it but I'll try my best." Judy said, she was glad her daughter looked happy, it had been way to long seeing her like that.

The doorbell rung, followed by Brooke yelling she would get it. A couple of moments later Santana, Brittany and Puck all but ran into the kitchen. Santana let out a small gasp when she saw her sister, Brittany and Puck were at her side right away.

"You look terrible!" Brittany exclaimed, lifting up her shirt a little.

"It's never been this bad," Santana said, walking over to her "I'm sorry"

"Sorry!" Puck near shouted "Sorry? What were you thinking going over there without taking one of us!"

"Don't lecture her Puck" Santana said trying to calm the boy down but Puck was to shocked to get the message.

"Why not, neither of you two go there alone, you know that! She knows that" Puck now yelled.

"I'm sorry Puck, I wasn't thinking. Sorry I scared you guys." Rachel said stopping all arguing back and forth.

"Better be, we're just glad you're ok." Puck said calming down and hugging her.

Santana took a seat at the table, Brittany sat down in her lap. Puck let go of Rachel and took a seat next to Judy. He turned towards her, smile and extended his hand.

"I'm Puck, sorry for nearly giving you a heart attack the other day. Blame it on the smurf over there." He said politely as he shook the older woman's hand.

"Well you can pay my medical expenses." Judy deadpanned, keeping her face totally neutral.

Quinn chuckled as all colour drained from Puck's face "She's kidding." she explained.

Brittany and Santana introduced themselves to Judy as Quinn laughed at Puck's red face and Rachel just looked amused trying not to laugh.

"You aren't delinquents at all, are you?" Judy said looking like she felt guilty about her quick judgement of the three.

"Not really, Puck is the perfect son in law," Brittany dropped her voice to a mock whisper "he lives in the suburbs."

Puck glared at her "Well you should say miss 'I have my own house and my parents are rich business people'" he folded his arms pretending to be offended. Brittany rolled her eyes and huffed.

"He is just jealous hun. He's the only one who can't get himself a girl while he is the straight one."

"WAH-AARG" Rachel held her side as she was starting to laugh but pain shot through her side. "I'm ok." she groaned before anybody could get up and fuss over her.

Quinn took Rachel's hand, kissed it and continued to hold it while Santana and Puck bantered back and forth. She looked at her mom who was looking quite amused by the two, Quinn was glad she did, it could help the older Fabray accept her and Rachel more. After a minute or two her mother excused herself to do some work.

"So are you coming home with us?" Santana questioned.

"I don't know San, Quinn will you come?" Rachel questioned not really wanting to leave the girl. She felt content and at ease when the other girl was there and she didn't want to be without her right now.

"Tina would drop by later to see how you were doing so I'm going to stay here."

"That's ok we can hang out here and wait for Tina…" Santana said thoughtfully.

"Sure… Let's go tot the game room!" Puck nearly bouncing out of the door

"I'm pretty sure he would like to die in there." Brittany commented as she grabbed Santana's hand and followed after him. Quinn released a sigh "Come on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Little short chapter but it does explain loads of stuff... I hit a writers block but I have some buffer chapters already written so hopefully I can continue updating normally. Anyways have fun with this one. Oh and I've re-written this for most part and I'm still not pleased but it'll have to do...**

* * *

Two hours of watching tv had passed, when Rachel looked at the opening door. Tina stepped in, walked right up to her and gave her a soft hug.

"How do you feel?" Tina asked looking concerned, then she realised how stupid that question was "like shit obviously."

"Correct." Rachel felt Quinn softly tracing patterns on her back and it eased her a little bit. She wondered if she should tell her friends about her and Quinn but she had yet to explain to Quinn what exactly was going on in her life.

"So what happened and why?" Tina asked, Quinn groaned, she always liked that her friend didn't beat around the bush but she wasn't sure this was the right time. Rachel's shocked face would have been funny in any other situation but the air got tense and Quinn was really curious her girlfriend would answer. Girlfriend, she liked that.

"You don't have to." Quinn said softly trying to take the pressure of.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes "You deserve to know, both of you, it's the least I can do." She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm just not sure where to begin."

"Maybe with Emily." Santana near whispered, Rachel was glad her sister knew her so well and helped her out. She nodded and turned to Quinn and Tina.

"When we were about seven years old, San and I were down at the beach with our brother. When we went to get some ice cream, we saw this crying girl who dropped hers. So I gave my ice cream to the girl, her name was Emily and we played with her and her brother for the rest of the afternoon. The four of us became close friends because wherever Emily went her brother went. We still haven't got rid of him." Rachel smiled at the memories while Brittany and Santana doubled over laughing.

"You guys love me and you know it!" Puck huffed and stole her drink.

"Anyways, when we were about twelve when that one leeched onto us." Jamie gestured to Brittany "All of us have been inseparable since." Brittany sighed "Ah, the good times." and the other three agreed, laughing and nodding. Rachel took a sip and continued "About three and a half years ago I realised I was in love with Emily, they all knew I was gay already, I told them when I first figured it out. I was sure she didn't feel the same way though and I said nothing. I kept it a secret for nearly six months but then Emily suddenly kissed me, she told me she liked me and we got together after that."

"Of course we knew right away, Ray Ray can fool a lot of people but she can't fool us and well my sister wasn't the most subtle one." Puck snickered.

Quinn found the sight of a sulking Jamie adorable, apparently the little nickname wasn't her favourite one. She frowned however when she realised that Puck said 'wasn't". Before she could ask, maybe that was a good thing, Rachel continued.

"Emily's parents knew we were together pretty soon after, they were great about it, loved us together, maybe because they already saw me as their daughter. Then one and a half years ago life got shot to hell." Rachel said, Quinn was shocked by the amount of hurt and anger that her eyes and voice carried.

Santana cleared her throat "You should know our father is really close minded, I would be surprised if he's got more then two brain cells, one to drink and one to drink some more."

"He doesn't." Rachel closed her eyes a second "I decided I wanted to tell my parents about us. Santana was right there with me and I told them over dinner. My dad kept yelling, San and my mom tried to defend me but till this day he has not accepted it. Three months later my mom… We were all going to have a movie night at Brittany's... My mom came to pick give me and Emily a ride… We were half way when… when a car slammed into our side… My mom was dead on impact, Emily died two hours after arriving in the hospital… I was in there for six weeks"

Santana put her arm around her sister's shoulder, while the girl screwed her eyes closed. Santana took over for a second " My dad was heartbroken and started drinking heavily. He blames her for everything and hates me for protecting her. He likes to remind us of that with every chance he gets"

Santana turned and showed a faded bruise on her back. Quinn felt her heart break with every word that came over the sisters' lips, she had no idea their life was this fucked up. She was mad, no, furious at the twin's father. On the other hand Quinn wanted to hug and cuddle her girlfriend but decided to let the girls continued her story.

"After mom died it was just an drunken slap every now and then but when Justin got arrested because of me, he finally snapped and the beatings became more regular." Rachel swallowed and blinked hard, a couple of tears rolled silently over her cheek. Quinn looked at Tina who had unshed tears in her eyes, just like her.

"I visited her every day in the hospital, when I took her home…" Santana trailed of.

"The only thing he said to me was: you should have followed your whore." Rachel said, her voice full of bitterness. Tears were now rolling down four faces, Brittany was comforting Puck while Santana hugged her sister close. Quinn tried to clean up her tears and Tina went to the bathroom a couple of seconds ago.

After a couple of minutes Rachel pulled herself together, she could tell Quinn wanted to ask her some questions. She just wanted everything to be over with so she sighed "Just go ahead tell me what's on your mind hun."

Quinn hesitated, Rachel grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly to encourage the blonde.

"Only wanted to know one thing, what is your brother in for?"

"I dealt with everything the wrong way, I was a wreck and got into fights regularly. So one time there was this guy irritating me, then he said something about Emily. I snapped and started punch him, Justin, my brother, kicked his friends asses and tried to get me off the guy and out as fast as possible. He was to late, the cops were there and he took the blame. He got one 15 months for assault, he's got two months left now." Rachel said, grabbing her water and downing it.

"I've had enough of sob-city can we go to Brittany's house, I think the dogs need to go out." Rachel then said with a small smile.

"Fine by me, I just need to tell my mom." Quinn said and the rest of them agreed "You can walk with Rach to the cars, she moves as a turtle now anyways" Rachel let out a disapproving yelp and pouted.

Quinn laughed and kissed her girlfriend. She walked out, then her head popped back around the corner "Don't whine little turtle, it doesn't suit you." it deserved her a pillow to the head, that she almost didn't dodge.

The five of them just walked out the front door when Quinn caught up. Puck and Brittany offered to drive Puck's car so Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Tina could ride together. Santana claimed shotgun because that would give Rachel some room in the back. They had been driving for a couple for minutes listening to the soft music of the radio, when Santana spoke up.

"Quinn?" She received a hum in response.

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you." Santana said looking straight forward.

"Noted," Quinn muttered seemingly unfazed "I thought as much."

Tina nodded "I would say the same but I couldn't hurt Rachel even if I wanted to, she'd kick my ass."

"I wanna go to school tomorrow." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Why? You can barely walk! I think you should rest with your concussion." Quinn near shouted

"Ray Ray, I know why you want to but you are a brilliant student, without doing much I might add, take a day off." Santana said turning to her sister.

"I can't go a whole day within my head, I want to go." Rachel groaned as Tina slammed the breaks to avoid hitting the car in front of them.

"Fine" Santana said throwing her hands up.

"I'll be fine, if anything people will think I got beaten by the mob." Rachel said nearly chirping, a smirk making it's way on her face. They settled into a comfortable silence, listening to music for the rest of the drive to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**I noticed my chapters are getting shorter, not to happy about that, note to self: write more. Anyways I need to apologize it seems I made the Jamie mistake again... To clear things up, yes, Jamie is Rachel. Secondly, there was a reviewer why Rachel didn't go to the police. Well I wanted to make it realistic and the hard sad reality is that a lot of victims of domestic violence don't have the courage to do something about it or come out with it (ouch that just made my heart break a little). So that's why.**

**Third, thanks for the reviews, great to see you like this story. Fluff for you guys.**

* * *

She must have dozed off but she didn't care, the warm body of her girlfriend was still against her and her arms still protectively around her waist, making her feel safe. Quinn snuggled deeper into the embrace and enjoyed the warmth of Rachel's body and the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and watched the sunset, she felt the vibrations in Rachel's chest when she started to hum a melody.

Rachel was looking at the sunset above the ocean when she felt Quinn stir in her arms. Tina and her friends were taking the dogs for a long walk, Quinn and Rachel had stayed behind. They were lying in a hammock at the back porch. Quinn fell asleep about two hours ago, she seemed to be exhausted, Rachel had woken up about half an hour ago and had been watching the sunset. She had her sketchbook but she had been to afraid to wake the girl with her movement. The blonde pressed a kiss on her hand and Rachel stopped humming.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Rachel said softly, pressing a kiss on Quinn's shoulder

"Morning" Quinn mumbled, she let a content sigh "I wish we could stay like this."

Rachel hummed in agreement and pulled the blonde close to her. After a minute or two Quinn turned her head slightly to look at her girlfriend, it still hurt her to see Rachel so battered and broken but the girl seemed ok at the moment and that was all that mattered.

When Rachel looked back Quinn was obviously mauling over something, Rachel leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead "Don't think to hard princess, it might hurt." she teased. Quinn let out an mock laugh "It doesn't hurt and I'm not stupid thank you very much!"

"I know blondie, don't worry. Want to tell me what is going on in there?" Her girlfriend said, tapping her on the head lightly. Quinn let out a sigh and grabbed Rachel's hand playing with her fingers "I saw your last tattoo when I was cleaning you up yesterday… what does it mean? I saw it in your sketchbook before but I don't get it.."

Rachel chuckled when she saw Quinn going red "Well that sketchbook is Emily's, she was the one that told me to draw because I'm good or something. When she died I stopped, then one day Puck found her sketchbook and gave it to me. The first couple of drawings are hers and the rest are mine. That first drawing of the pigeons, she drew it while we lay in bed together the morning after we came out to her parents. I wanted to remember that morning for the rest of my life so I asked my brother to put it on me, to remember that morning and to remember her."

Quinn nodded, she was about to respond when her stomach let her know it was still around "You think the others will be back soon? I'm hungry."

Rachel smirked and faked a gasp "Really?"

"Funny." Quinn grabbed her phone and dialled Tina's number "Are you guys picking up food before you get back?"

Rachel felt herself getting bored already and entertained herself by kissing down Quinn's neck, when she hit the right spot, Quinn let out something between a moan and a groan.

"hmm… no.. I'm not.. will you get me a pizza with extra cheese." When Tina started a long ramble about something Quinn turned to Rachel and whispered in her ear "Payback will be a bitch."

When the other girl went to respond, Quinn pulled Rachel's face to her lips and kissed her hard. Rachel's flaming retort died on her lips, so she changed her mind and returned to marking the blonde's neck as the girl turned back to the phone.

"Ye… ok see you then." the phone snapped shut "They'll be back in 20."

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes for a couple minutes just content with the way things were at that moment. She half opened her eyes when Quinn softly kissed her forehead and tugged at her hand, causing Rachel to mumble something incoherent.

"Babe, they're back… with food… pizza." the blonde said softly.

Rachel moaned a little, one corner of her mouth turning upwards "Pizza!" She got up slowly and made her way to the living room. Quinn flopped down next to her girlfriend and grabbed her pizza.

* * *

About half an hour later they had finished their pizzas and were lounging, Brittany's ipod softly playing on the background. Brittany and Santana were cuddled up on a big chair, Quinn could only conclude Rachel was right when she said that they were in love with each other, Tina and Puck on one of the two couches and Quinn herself on the other couch. Rachel was at the table rolling an other spliff, Brittany was currently holding the other one, Quinn was surprised how much she got used to the friends' routine and habits and how well Tina was dealing with it.

Tina had been great with all of it now she thought about it, she liked seeing her and Rachel together, the blonde was happy that Tina was so supportive, she needed that from her best friend. Quinn smiled when Rachel sat back down on the couch and gave her a quick kiss before lighting up. The blonde curled into her girlfriends side and watched the sea, through the opened porch doors a soft sea breeze streaming was in.

Rachel lighted up her spliff and took a long drag, she nearly got an heart attack when al of a sudden Quinn let out a loud scream and jumped to her feet looking wide eyed at the porch doors. Milliseconds later she heard a deep booming laugh "Some things never change around here.". Rachel didn't want to turn around, he couldn't be here, it just wasn't possible and even if he was here she didn't want him to see how black and blue she was. She watched Puck get to his feet as fast a he could and jump over the small table to get to the mystery person behind her, she was nearly sure now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well it seems I might be a little bit predictable... Two correct guesses... Anyways I have no buffer chapters left now so I hope the writers block will be unblocked soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn looked at the man in the door opening, he was looked a lot like Rachel's dad, if fact at first she thought it was him. But the stranger was more athletic and he had softer eyes and features. Overall he just seemed more soft hearted than Rachel's father, when she saw Santana jumping into his arms she knew it was Justin, the sisters' brother, for sure. He caught his little sister in his big tattooed arms and hugged her close.

"Glad to see you too Sanny." Justin said while putting her down. He then hugged Puck and Brittany quickly before turning to Rachel.

"Ray Ray," He said, slightly puzzled look on his face "what's wrong?".

When she still didn't look his way he walked around the table and knelt in front of her, Rachl had turned her head away but he still saw some marks. Justin turned her head towards him and nearly threw up, he felt anger building up in the pit of his stomach. "Was it dad?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Just…" it was the only thing she got out before he wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"I know, you don't have to tell me." he said as he let go.

"What… why.. how…" Santana said trying to get fifty questions out at once "Think before you speak San." Justin interrupted with a smile

"You were supposed to be in jail… how did you get here?" Santana questioned what the foursome was thinking.

"I got an early release, 3 months, because of good behaviour. I wanted to get my life back on track before contacting you guys." He looked at Rachel, who rested her head on Quinn's shoulder "It seems I was to late…" Then making his mind up very quickly and addressing his sisters "You two, you are moving in with me and emancipating. I've got this new little apartment and you would have to sleep on the sofa bed for now but we'll work it out later, you live here half the time anyways. You are not going back there with out me."

Rachel looked at her sister, who had just as big a smile on her face, then turned to her brother "I think we can live with that."

"One condition though," Justin said looking at her then at Quinn "make that two. One you are going to have to pay for your own food because I need all the money I can get to get my tattoo shop started, I need half decent staff you know." he said and nudged Santana with his shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't mind making some sketches for you too, that would save you even more money." Rachel smiled

"Aaw, thanks Ray, I could use someone as talented as I am." her brother chuckled

"You are such a humble person big Berry." Puck called from the kitchen.

Santana took a drag of her joint and passed it to Brittany "So what is the second condition?" she said while blowing out the smoke.

"That I won't see or hear either of you" Justin pointed towards Rachel and Santana "having sex with your girls"

Santana and Brittany both turned bright red, while Quinn ducked her head and snuggled a little closer to her girlfriend and Rachel tried not to hurt herself while laughing. "They are still only undressing each other with their eyes, nothing to worry about Just." she only barely got it out through her snickers.

"Could have fooled me." Justin shrugged , he turned towards Quinn "Hi, I'm Justin, your new brother in-law."

Quinn grabbed the hand extended to her. She liked the guy, he was like a mash up between Santana and Rachel, he had the same hard-outside-soft-inside thing going on as his younger sisters. He turned to Tina and extended his hand again.

"You are the only one I can't place here, so woman of mystery who are you and how did you end up here?" Justin said with a big smile charming smile.

"Tina, friend of Quinn's. I ended up here because those four crazy people thought I was cool and kidnapped me." Justin nodded with a lopsided grin on his face. "Ye, they tend to do that… ask Puckerman."

* * *

While Santana and Brittany were happily catching up with Justin, Tina and Puck went back to their previous conversation. Rachel leaned to Quinn and whispered in her ear "Help me get some drinks."

As soon as they were in the kitchen Rachel pushed Quinn against the fridge and grabbed the girls lips with her own. She felt Quinn grin against her lips and grab her hand entwining their fingers, in reaction Rachel's free hand flew up to her girlfriend's blonde strands.

Oxygen was becoming an issue for Quinn when she pulled away from the other girls lips and leaned their foreheads together. "You," she said while giving the battered girl a peck on the nose "my dear, should be careful with ambushing me like that." Quinn started to kiss Rachel again, who in return pulled back "Why?" she near whispered against the girls lips.

"Because… I might… flip us… and hurt you." The blonde mumbled through kisses.

After a couple of minutes of making out Puck hollered from living room "Either I'm going to get the camera or you get a room. "

Rachel made a growling sound and gave Quinn a couple of pecks "I was serious." Puck voice sounded now right next to her ear. The dark haired girl groaned, grabbed the six-pack of the counter, Quinn's hand and walked into the living room.

"Well, as long as Brittany and Santana don't make out, we have to take on their share of it." Rachel said giving everyone a beer and grabbed herself a coke.

Santana raised her eyebrow, grabbed Brittany's neck and crashed their lips together. Tina and Quinn had a jaw drop and Justin was in hysterics, clutching his side from laughing so hard. Puck and Rachel just smirked and high fived each other. After a minute the duo began to get carried away and Puck cleared his throat.

"You know what I just told Rachel right? I mean this was bound to happen but can you like…" Puck pointed at the door. At this Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and yanked her out of the room.

Rachel groaned "Does anybody have earplugs and an extra support beam?" she looked around "What? My room is beneath Brittany's." There was a loud clash coming from upstairs.

"That's it! I'm sleeping on your couch tonight, I don't care how much it might hurt!" Rachel said, getting up and dragging Justin out of the house.

* * *

When they had gotten outside Puck and Tina had said goodbye, they wanted to go surf but forgot Rachel couldn't go. Rachel had told them to go and have fun, Quinn who wanted to stay with her girlfriend and had passed too. Justin turned to Quinn "Are you staying over too?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and nodded "If that's ok with you and if you have space of course"

A smile made it's way to Justin's face "You think I would ask if it wasn't ok with me? And you two are sleeping in my bed because I'm not letting my little sister sleep on a sofa bed in that state. You should call your parents though, to see if they are ok with it"

Rachel started to laugh and grabbed her side "Look at you al responsible and grown up" Her brother wrapped his arms around her shoulder "Well one of us has to be, besides I made a promised to myself, when I got out of jail I would make sure I took care of you. For that I need to be a wise and responsible man." He fixed his invisible tie and dusted his off his 'suit', it consisted of a band shirt and baggy jeans.

They both turned to listen to Quinn talk to her mother "No… yes, he's been to jail for real."

Quinn mouthed an 'oh oh' their way and continued her conversation "No, he's really nice mom… but… fine." Quinn hung up her phone slightly angry but her mothers reaction showed that her plan had actually worked. She could understand why her mother said no, any other reasonable mother would say no, to her daughter staying at a criminal's house.

Justin got a wicked smile "where do you live?"

So now they were on their way to Quinn's house, Justin said he was just giving her a lift home but Jamie knew her brother was up to something else. They pulled up to the gate and Justin's mouth fell open. "Do you have an older sister?" he questioned.

Quinn shook her head "Little sister."

Justin parked in front of the house and got out "Damn, Ray we're going to have to share your sugarmommie."

Rachel gave him a playful slap and Justin dramatically died while Judy opened the door, she had seen them coming from the kitchen window. Rachel saw her and gave her a little wave "Hi.". When he heard this Justin lifted his head out of his 'death position'.

"Get up drama queen." Rachel said with a chuckle, Justin jumped up and dusted himself of.

The threesome walked to the front door where Judy stood with a smile playing on her lips. When they were close enough Judy looked Rachel up and down "How are you? I know… I know I saw you this morning but still, how are you?"

"If I keep myself drugged, I'm able to run the marathon next week." Rachel responded with a grin.

Justin took a little step forward and spoke up "Good afternoon misses..." "Just call me Judy" the older woman said.

"Very well," Justin said, on his most charming and polite behaviour "Good afternoon Judy, I'm Justin, Rachel's brother. I believe Quinn talked to you on the phone about me."

"Oh yes, that was you?" Quinn's mother looked the man up and down clearly trying to see if he was trustworthy or not.

"I thought that I should introduce myself, you know with Quinn asking if she can sleep over at my place" He smiled and Judy nodded "Do you want to come in for coffee?"

Justin turned to Quinn and winked "I think we have time for that"

* * *

As time passed, currently they were on their second cup, Judy seemed to let lose a little and the semi-interrogations of Justin turned into pleasant conversations. "He is actually opening his own tattoo shop" Rachel said with a proud smile.

"Really?" Judy said "You must be good then."

Justin scratched his head "Well…" Rachel interrupted him "He is! I'm sure your shop will do great Just."

"Thanks sis. I'd give you a hug but I'm afraid I might hurt you." he said and ruffled her hair "I think we need to get going though, I still need to do some groceries." Justin continued and finished his coffee before getting up.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Judy said, shaking Justin's hand with a warm smile "Be carefull Rachel, don't force anything."

"I'll walk you to the door." Quinn said also getting up.

"Quinn, wait a second" Judy said before her daughter could walk out the kitchen. "You can go with them but I want to see you back here before school tomorrow." Quinn nearly launched herself at her mother, hugging her. "Thanks mom." she grabbed her jacket, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and bolted out the door.

"And no tattoos!" Quinn heard her mother shout as she caught up with her girlfriend.

When they stepped outside and walked to the car, Justin cleared his throat "And that ladies is how we woo a mom into letting her daughter go with a heartless tattooed criminal." her said while taking a dramatic bow. Laughing Quinn got in the car while Rachel tried to lecture her brother, she failed miserably however when she couldn't stop chuckling and got in the car too. Justin got in too and pulled out of the driveway, on his way to his apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, life has been crazy! Got some exams coming up that require a lot of studying... Now you know what's up and don't have to fear I abandoned you and left you without an ending, because it's coming! Enjoy**

* * *

Rachel woke up before her alarm the next morning. Last night had been pretty uneventful and she had gone to bed early. Quinn was still sound asleep next to her, without disturbing the girl Rachel carefully slid out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face, then walked into the kitchen to make everybody some breakfast.

Much to her surprise though she found her brother already awake at the table, cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning" He said looking up to his sister.

"You are up early… You never wake up early." Rachel said with a frown and pulled open the fridge.

"I could say the same about you." He grinned at his little sister.

Rachel pulled out some eggs and started looking for a pan, groaning when she moved a little to fast. Justin put his cup down and walked over. "You sit down, I'll make breakfast." He grabbed a pan and started on some scrambled eggs, silence over took them.

Justin put a plate of eggs in front of her and took a seat next to her "Ray," he said with a sigh. He lifted her head to make sure she looked at him "I'm sorry. So sorry for not being here, I couldn't even sleep last night."

"It's ok, you couldn't…" Her brother interrupted her in mid sentence.

"It's not ok! Look what he did to you!" Rachel never saw such fire in her brothers eyes, he calmed down a bit and hugged her. "We'll be ok though, the three of us together, just like it should be."

He went back to loading a plate full of eggs as the alarm in the other room sounded "Eat your breakfast, you'll need your energy for school." They continued to eat their breakfast in silence until 20 minutes later Quinn joined them.

"Morning blondie, do you want some eggs?" Quinn nodded, placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek and took a seat. The blonde took a better look at her girlfriend and saw the big smile plastered on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn questioned.

"Life," Rachel's smile became even bigger, she stood up "it's looking good." She made her way to the bathroom, slowly pulling off her shirt and Justin sat down on her chair.

"So Quinn-" Quinn interrupted him right away "I know I hurt her and I'm getting hurt."

Justin chuckled "Well seems like San does like you, normally she'd go for kill." They both went back to their breakfasts and waited for Rachel to come out of the shower.

When Rachel finished her shower, they all got in the car to go to Quinn's house. Justin was dropping them off on his way to work and they were going to take the blonde's car to school. They walked into the Fabray residence and into the kitchen to greet Judy.

"Hi girls" Judy said cheerfully, Quinn walked to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom. I'm going to grab my bag." With that the blonde walked out of the room.

"Good morning misses Fabray." Rachel said, while Judy walked towards her.

"It's Judy. How do you feel?" Judy inspected the wound on her forehead.

"My ribs still hurt a lot, my knee too but my headache is better."

Judy smiled at the girl "Good, I am afraid the pain in your ribs will last awhile longer though. Do you have time for coffee?"

The short brunette took a look at her phone "No we don't, sorry. Next time." She offered the older woman an apologetic smile.

Rachel sat down at the table and waited. Before the silence could get awkward though the two youngest Fabrays came walking in laughing. Rachel made a mental note to try to avoid the sisters in the mornings, until she had some coffee in her system that is, and got up.

"Well, let's go and see what the demon-, I mean teachers, want to torture us with today." Rachel said grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair, earning her a chuckle from Quinn "Have a nice day, Judy. You riding with us Brooke?"

"Nope, thanks for the offer though." The youngest Fabray said with a smile.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked out to the car. Quinn pulled out of the driveway and they were on their way to school. Quinn had been humming softly for awhile before she suddenly turned to Rachel.

"Rach, I have to ask you a favour." Rachel hummed to let the blonde know she listened.

"You know Sharon and Cameron are my friends right? Well I think I want to tell them about us first, in private, before we tell anyone else. So can we be discreet about this? Just for today, I want to tell them as soon as possible."

Quinn stopped in front of a red light "Sure, we can do that." Rachel smiled at the blonde before leaning over the centre consol and gave the girl a soft kiss. "Just needed that, it might be awhile and I'll get withdraw symptoms if I can't get one the entire day."

Quinn playfully pushed her shoulder "Never knew you did corny."

Rachel chuckled as Quinn pulled up again. When the girls first started hanging out a couple of months ago a shockwave made it's way through the school and a lot of puzzled looks came their way. By now the initial shock was far behind them though and everybody was used to the former enemies turned friends. Quinn and Rachel had both magically maintained their status, mostly because nobody bothered Rachel anyways and Quinn still had her two lap dogs, according to Rachel that is.

When they parked at school, Rachel's friends were at their side within seconds. They walked up to the school, Rachel was getting a lot of stares and people were avoiding contact even more then they normally did. Rachel smirked, teenagers were so stupid, maybe they really thought she was caught by the mob. She spaced out thinking of all the great ways she could abuse this stupidity.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so here's the deal: I got abducted by aliens, then when I got back on earth a rabbit squirrel attacked me. The ambulance ran over my laptop by accident and I had to write everything from the start... What? Don't believe me? Ok, you're right *le sigh* I got caught up in work for my study, then my laptop crashed and it had to be fixed and I hadn't made a back up in awhile so I lost all the chapters I had already written. Yes that sucked, so I had to get over my writers block and write. But I'm back in the game.**

**So here's my latest installment, not really happy with it but I guess it'll have to do. Right leave a review even if it is to shout at my lack of updating. Enjoy! **

* * *

The group walked into the hall and split up, Brittany, Puck and Quinn had history while Rachel and Santana had to go to chemistry. Rachel and Santana dropped down in their usual seats in the back of the class. Rachel flipped open her notebook and started doodling to ignore the stares of the cheerleader next to her.

"So, you and Brittany…" she could barely keep the smirk off her face.

"Are official." Santana mumbled with an uncharacteristic blush on her face. Rachel nearly squealed in her chair and gave her sister a sideways hug.

"Finally!" she sighed and gave a glare to the staring cheerleader next to her.

"So you and Quinn?" her sister countered the question.

"Are keeping this a secret till she can tell her friends." Rachel said, glaring yet again at the cheerleader next to her, who snapped her had back to the teacher.

"Understandable…" Santana said, pulling out her phone to look at the text she got.

Meanwhile the cheerleader had gone back to staring at Rachel. It was becoming rapidly infuriating to her. "Do you want something or are you only trying to get me angry?" she snapped at the girl, who shook her head so fast Rachel was scared it might fly of her shoulders. After a lot of glares from the tiny brunette and some snide remarks from her sister, they were finally set free from the hell that is chemistry.

Rachel stepped in front of the cheerleader that jumped out of her seat and tried to get out as soon as possible. "So with all that staring you've been doing, you must have seen my bruises..." she walked closer and dropped her voice to a near whisper, "I got into some trouble with the family but they went easy on me… because I'm part of the family you know. If you want to find out what they do to other people, just keep staring like that...". She moved to the side and whispered in the now shivering girl's ear "Run along now.". The cheerleader was gone faster than Puck when he thought something happened to his truck.

"You are evil! That was so unnecessary." Santana said with her bag over her shoulder waiting for Rachel to get ready.

"She deserved it and you know it." Rachel said as they headed out of the empty classroom. The sisters met back up with their friends for their next class which they all shared except for Quinn, who had left with her friends for Spanish.

* * *

Quinn was annoyed, annoyed by her friends. It seemed like that occurred more and more often now a day. The way Sharon and Cameron only blabbed about boys, gossip girl and the 'losers' at school was slowly getting on the blonde's nerves. Fortunately she had skilfully made sure they didn't see the notorious foursome because even though she scolded them every time they did it, they still sniped at the four of them. It would have ruined her day if she had to argue about this again.

Mr. Schuester had just walked out to deal with whatever stunt Sylvester had pulled to get him to the principal office. So Sharon and Cameron had turned around and had been blabbing to her for ten minutes and counting. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Quinn instantly grabbed the most welcome distraction that came in the form of a text. She tried to wipe the disgustingly big smile of her face, she gave up when it only became wider at reading the text. Apparently the gang thought miss Johnson wasn't coming back because of the Sylvester stunt, she was slowly getting curious about that by the way.

Quinn vaguely heard Sharon say something so she nodded yet again before responding to her girlfriend. Girlfriend, she almost did a face-palm when the idiotic grin turned back into the disgustingly big smile at the thought of it. She snapped her head up when a hand waved in front of her face.

"What?" she snapped, a little angry her Rachel bubble got busted.

"We asked you who the boy was, no need to bite our heads off!" Cameron fired back at her.

"Come on! We want to know!" Sharon encouraged her.

"There is no boy…" Quinn grumbled, as she read Rachel's response.

Cameron continued to press "Come on Quinn, there always is some guy. You can't tell me you really have been spending all that time with Rachel, I just don't buy that…" Suddenly she gasped and her eyes went wide "It's not that Puckerman guy, is it?"

"Cam! There. Is. No. guy." Maybe if she said it very slowly her friends would understand.

"Fine, whatever, we'll find out anyway." Cameron grumbled.

Quinn let out a sigh, pocketed her phone and ran her fingers through her hair. "Can you guys come over after school?" Quinn questioned, trying to change the subject, this interrogation was getting annoying. As expected her friends agreed right away and continued to talk about some new skirt Sharon had bought, the previous interrogation long forgotten.

She really wanted to tell the duo about her and Rachel and be done with it. The reason she asked them to come over was because of that. Telling them at school wouldn't be a good idea or so she thought. They had been friends for a pretty long time and owed it to them, besides she would never know how they felt about it if she didn't tell them. Quinn whipped her hands on her jeans, she would tell them this afternoon and get it over with.

* * *

After hearing two more boring adults lecturing, about rather uninteresting things if she may say so, it was time for lunch. Rachel walked towards her friends, dropped her tray of food down on the table and slapped Puck on the back of the head.

"What the…Why?" Puck yelled, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop drooling over the cheerleaders" She said sitting down.

"After you're stunt this morning I doubt they would want to be around us anyway." Santana snickered.

Quinn caught the last couple of words as she came walking up to the table with Tina beside her. Sharon and Cameron had sulked off after she told them Tina and her were going to lunch with the 'criminals' as her friends called them.

"What did you do? Wait you did not light their equipment on fire again, did you?" She asked sitting next to the brunette.

"Rumour," Rachel laughed, she hadn't heard that one before. "No, I told a cheerleader the family had beaten me up and if she would continue staring she would meet them too. So Don Puckerman be ready to kick ass."

"Sad part is she believed it." Santana added, leaning her chin Brittany's shoulder, who sat on her lap.

Puck groaned, "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" he dropped his head onto his arms.

Tina grinned and patted his back. Quinn snickered at the drama queen next to her "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would come over after school." She said turning to Rachel, who was poking Puck trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Sure." Her girlfriend responded, meanwhile turning to poke Puck but failing to get a reaction out of him.

"Sharon and Cameron are coming too…" Quinn said carefully, hoping the brunette wouldn't back out.

"You know I'm not responsible for any bloodstains in the carpet and not paying any sort of cleaning bill… I don't see the problem." Rachel said with a smirk. She still wasn't getting a response from Puck so she stole his muffin.

"Don't worry I have Tina there to help hold you back." Quinn smiled. She got a heart attack when suddenly Puck yelled, stood up and threw her over his shoulder. He had just noticed Rachel eating his muffin.

"I can't hurt you but I will have my revenge!" He yelled triumphantly, he grinned wickedly and took off with Quinn on his neck. The blonde switching between laughing and yelling.


End file.
